Alone or not
by kiwi93089
Summary: Pan loses everyone she cared for someway or another and runs from the pain, she hides in a forest until she meets an old friend he lets her live with him and things go from there I swear on my rubber ducky this is going to be a good story! kiwi
1. Prolog

Alone . . . or not?

Authors note: Ok, this is my first shot at anything like this, it will sooner or later be a Pan and #17 fic. I really am going to give it my best shot so prepare for hopefully a good story. Also I am a huge Trunks and Pan fan but I recently read a few Pan and 17 fics and I loved them. Sorry T-P fans this isn't for you. Tell me if I make any mistakes and Plz Plz Plz read and review! ^_^ kiwi

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A...

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine but bob rissa and marrisa said they might buy it for me!

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad

"...." speaking

(thinking)

~Bond speaking~

\me butting in\ or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...

  
  
  


Prologue

Pan ran, she ran from everything she had ever known and most importantly everyone. Tonight was the night it happened, after many months of sickness her Grandma Chi-Chi had died. Now Pan was alone and she had no one to go to. Alone echoed through her mind over and over again. Her Parents had died first. Videl and Gohan had been killed in space, they were on their honeymoon. They had died because instead of escaping and saving themselves they saved others. Pan then went to live with her Grandparents. It was great and she had loved every moment of it, that was until her Grandpa Goku left. He decided to go into space to search for Gohan and Videl, he had a theory since the Dragon wouldn't let them wish them back that meant they were still alive somewhere. Goku left and this was her hardest loss out of them all. Her grandpa was the person she was closest too they talked about anything and everything, they sparred, and yet he too left her. Her last family member was Goten, but he even he was gone. He had left for America to go to Medical school and probably wasn't coming back. Even Bra had left, she had went with Goten. So this left Pan alone in the world at 18. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to. She had no boyfriend to go to for help. Pan was always a tomboy, never would she dress up or act girlish. Even though thanks to her looks she was always liked Pan didn't like any of them. She was always training along side the guys, fighting to be the strongest fighter, and ready for the next threat to Earth. This left Pan only one place to go, the forest, her last place for safety.

  


Pan slowed her pace and entered the dark forest quickly and quietly. She was all cried out now, only slight sniffles would come. Pan hoped no one found her, she barely ever cried and would have hated if anyone saw her like this. But that didn't matter now, she hid swiftly under a cluster of leaves to escape the heavy rain that was falling steadily from the sky. She shivered, slightly form the cold of being wet. Her raven hair that hung down just to her shoulders clung to her petite body in a tangled mess, her midnight blue eye were puffy and red from her crying earlier. All she could think of was her family and how she had lost them. Pan knew she could of gone to Capsule Corp. and had a home, But there was one problem with that. Trunks, he was the tormenter that haunted her dreams, that had left her with so much pain. She used to have a major crush on him, when she finally got a chance with him she was proven wrong. When they had been dating Trunks decided to cheated on her. She hated being around him now, he left her with so much pain. Slowly she let her self lean against a tree and sort of relax. The sound of wood chopping was the only sound through out the woods. This was the sound the Pan slowly drifted to sleep to.

  
  
  


A-N: Whatcha think for a beginning? I don't know what to rate this so for now it is P-G13 but that might change for language reasons or other reasons. Please if you're an author of a P-17 fic continue your fic quickly! Well peace out kiwi Plz R+R it means more chapters


	2. Chapter one: Shock?

Chapter one

A-N: well here's the next chapter please review thanks!

  
  


Me: I own DBZ! 

Pan: What was that? 

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ 

Pan: Really..Oh Vegeta some assistants..Ka..ma..ha..ma.. 

Vegeta: Big...Bang...A... 

Me: EEP! No I don't it's not mine but bob rissa and marrisa said they might buy it for me! 

Vegeta and Pan: Too bad 

"...." speaking 

'thinking' 

~Bond speaking~ 

\me butting in\ or (..) Umm can't think of anything else sorry to bug ya again...  
Last Time:

  
  


Slowly she let her self lean against a tree and sort of relax. The sound of wood chopping was the only sound through out the woods. This was the sound the Pan slowly drifted to sleep to. 

  
  


This time:

Pan was stirred by the sun when it began to shine near her eyes. She was covered by something which she didn't know what but snuggled into it's warmth any ways. A sizzling nosie was coming form a nearby source. Pan smelled the air, it had the smell of bacon and eggs lingering in it. She spoke out loud without realizing what happened last night. 

"Grandma what you making it smells good enough to wake any saiyan?" Pan was very shocked when she wasn't answered by her Grandma's voice but instead a cool flowing one. 

"I am not you Grandma..." Memories of the previous night flood back into her mind, reopening the wounds. Her Grandma's death, running, the forest and the chopping sounds. Pan sneakily peeked her head out from under her cover trying to get a look at the person who had answered her. She was surprised by seeing a guy standing by a counter. He had straight black hair, it was parted in the middle, obviously well taken care of. He also had ice blue eyes, they looked cool and calm as they glanced at her fort. His outfit consisted of jeans and a black shirt over a long sleeve white shirt. Also there was a bandana around his neck similar to the orange one Pan wore everyday and night a top her head. Basically she was looking at one hot guy. Slowly she came farther out of her cover hiding place. But before she left it completely, she asked one question. 

"Who are you and why did you help me?" The boy spoke to Pan with the same eerie calmness he had in his eyes. "Really you should have your head checked. Don't you remember you friend's uncle?" Pan's jaw dropped, this was guy was Juu. Marron's uncle, and she just thought he was hot. The android spoke again, 

"What was I thinking taking a cold, wet and hungry girl out of the rain?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

(A\N: I will be calling #17 Juu. I don't care if that isn't how it is supposed to be. Sorry for the interruption!)

The enticing smell of food lured Pan out of her warm resting place, which was a couch when she got a good look at it. Pan looked around the kitchen area expecting food to be laying out for her. She gave a questioning look to the android sitting at the table A.K.A. Juu. 

"I don't cook for saiyans, find you own food." He said calmly as he ate his own breakfast. Pan's jaw dropped for a second time that morning. 

"N...no...f...food?" she said in utter shock. Pan's eyes grew wide and her jaw gaped open.

"I didn't stutter." There was slight amusement on Juu.'s face. But Pan quickly thought of a way to solve this problem. She put on her biggest puppy-dog face and asked again. 

"Could I please have some food?" Pan asked looking at him with the sad eyes.

'Wow, she looks cute when she does that...Wait what am I saying she is just a stupid human.' Juu. thought to himself before he answered Pan. 

"Fine just get rid of that ugly face your ugly enough without it." Pan replied quickly to his comment though. 

"Thank-you I know you enjoy staring at it." Juu. sighed 'Why am I letting this brat stay?' A voice in the back of his mind answered. 

"You want a girl, your jealous of you sister and her family, you want a family of your own..." The list went on but Juu. blocked the little voice and mutter about having a stupid brain. Which made Pan laugh like a little kid. 

Half an hour and 20 pancakes later Pan was full and dressed in a pair of Juu's clothes, which she didn't seem to like. 

"How can you wear this Juu.?" Pan whined like a three year old. 

"Stop whining you sound like a baby and my clothes are better then you running around in a white beater and boxers." He said in an slightly annoyed voice as he watched the girl fold her old clothes up. 

"I resent that, I happen to like my Smiley boxers." Pan interjected. She stuck out her tongue as an add measure.

A little while later Juu. had to go out to cut wood for the fireplace so the house would stay warm. Pan followed and decided to look around the forest while he was busy. She found a small path leading from the clearing where Juu. was cutting wood in. Pan followed it and soon found herself confronted by a huge waterfall. She stripped down to her Smiley boxers and white beater. (A\N: ^_^ I am addicted to smileys) She flew up to the top of the fall and took a dive down. When she hit the water Pan felt how cool and refreshing the water was. Pan hummed a soft melody has she swam around waterfall pool. 

A time later Pan was startled by a tap on shoulder. She turned around to meet a curious stare from Juu. He bent down and spoke, "Mind if I join you?" He whispered into her ear, the coolness of his breath made Pan shiver involuntarily. She nodded her head yes, she was still stunned at her reaction to what Juu. just did. Moments later there was a splash, signaling that Juu. had jumped into the water. She saw he was in just boxers. 'He doesn't leave much to imagine...What am I saying?!? Impure thoughts, Impure thoughts' He swam up to Pan underwater and pulled her under. 

"Wha.." She didn't finish as she was pulled under. Both came up for air at the same time, it then happened. Ice blue met midnight blue and locked. Neither could move nor look away, all they could do was stare at the person across from them. Pan and Juu. didn't know how long they stayed like that but Juu. was the one to break the stare. He hopped out of the water and used his ki to dry himself and got dressed. Pan did the same once she got out of the cold water. Not Pan or Juu. spoke of what just happened, because both were confused. 'What happened back there? Those eyes I could've gotten lost in them for eternity. It felt like I could see his soul.' Pan thought while Juu. was thinking along the same lines. 

'What the hell happened?!? What am I smoking to be acting like this. I don't want a girl, but she is so beautiful...snap out of it. I just shouldn't think about it.' Juu. sighed and they walked back to his house in silence. They decided on pizza for dinner and Pan chipped money in for it. As they ate their pizza they put a movie in to watch.

Juu. picked the movie: The lord of the Rings. During the three hour movie Pan kept sneaking looks at Juu., he was calm like always with his smirk on his face. This smirk annoyed Pan in a way she didn't know. She decided to push her luck and rid him of the smirk. She turned on the couch so that her back was resting on Juu.'s side. She waited to see how he reacted. Pan received a nice shock when he put his arm around her. Pan turned back to the movie thinking, 'OMG, OMG!' Juu. smirked as he watched Pan's face go from amused to amazed. He decided to take her game one step farther and retaliate. Juu. wrapped his around Pan's waist and pulled her up on to his lap. Pan eeped in surprise but leaned back onto his chest. Pan realized it was her turn to take the game to the next level. Ever so slowly she turned over so she was laying on her side on Juu., she then snuggled the top of her head under his chin. His grip around her tightened and Pan knew she was defeated.

Two hours later the movie was over. Juu looked at the girl in his arms, taking a moment he found that Pan was asleep. He watched her for a little bit, as she laid there in her slumber. He took in her face, its beauty, the way her eyes fluttered in her sleep, the way her nose twitched slightly and the pattern of her breathing. He took it all in and loved it, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. Juu. slowly laid her down on the couch and covered her gently. He looked around expecting to see someone, but he didn't, Juu. leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Juu. then went to bed for the night.

A-N: well whatcha think? Should i make long chapter and take longer or make short ones and be done faster? Well peace out for now remember review

|

|

|

|

V Plz review I swear on my rubber ducky named bob the button is a good thing lol ^_^ kiwi 


	3. note

NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!!!!

I am unfortunately will not being typing or posting stories for a while I am grounded I do not know when I will be back on but I promise I will NOT forget this or any other story. I am constantly writing in my note book so updates should be fast as soon as I am back 

  
  


I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS DON'T STOP READING MY STUFF CUZ OF IT


	4. Chapter two: Home

Chapter two: Home?

A-N: Well I'm back with the new chapter 2, from now on disregard an huge notes, the ones i posted as chapters ok?

Disclaimer:

me: I own all of Dragonball\Z\GT! Mwha ha ha .h....

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? *powers up*

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

  
  


Last time: Two hours later the movie was over. Juu looked at the girl in his arms, taking a moment he found that Pan was asleep. He watched her for a little bit, as she laid there in her slumber. He took in her face, its beauty, the way her eyes fluttered in her sleep, the way her nose twitched slightly and the pattern of her breathing. He took it all in and loved it, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. Juu. slowly laid her down on the couch and covered her gently. He looked around expecting to see someone, but he didn't, Juu. leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Juu. then went to bed for the night.

  
  


This time:

  
  


  


Pan awoke the next morning before Juu., it was about ten o'clock. She sat up letting the blanket fall off of her as she was hit by the sunlight. Pan rooted through the ridge as she thought of what she had to do today. She decided if she was going to stay at his house she need some clothes of her own and other stuff. Pan wrote Juu. a note saying she was stopping at her Grandparents house to pick up some of her stuff, and left it on his hand with a piece of tape. Pan felt a pang of sadness at the thought of going home, all the memories would be there. She shook her head, 'Must think happy thoughts, happy thoughts.' Shaking her head Pan was out the door to her old home. The wind whipped at her face as she flew and made her hair fly around her. Pan did a few flips just to fool around, her old home was soon in sight.

Pan landed on the front pouch of the house her Grandpa Goku had built about twenty minutes later. She walked into her former home slowly as the memories hit her at full force. 

'So many good times' Pan thought as she looked at some silly pictures hung on the wall. She almost smiled when she walked past the growing chart her father had made when she was little.

*FLASHBACK*

Pan walked into her grandparents' house latched onto her father's hand. She let go of her father thought to take off towards a wall in the living room. 

"Daddy measure me! Please! Please!" Gohan smiled down at his only child. He was willing to do anything for her today because tomorrow Videl and him were going on their honeymoon. The point of this small outing was to bring Pan over for his parents to babysit her. Pan put her back against to wall and stood as straight as she could as her father marked the space. 

"Push your ki out as far as you can for me, Panny-chan." Pan gave him her most determined look and let her ki skyrocket. Gohan smiled and began to figure out how high her ki was at the moment. Finally she reached her highest and Gohan marked it down on the chart. Pan took off to find her Grandpa to train as soon as they finished.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Pan walked into her old room and just plopped down on her bed. She looked around for a few moments and began to Capsule all her stuff. Over in the corner was a stack of books, her father had tutored her. She had a diploma and everything, her Grandma was so proud of Pan for graduating. She grabbed a few sets of clothes, figuring if she need more she could come get some. Pan had almost everything packed when she came across all of her pictures. She smiled at some of the memories that the pictures held. It wasn't till she came across the last group picture that she felt the pang of sadness. It had everyone in it, the whole Z-gang and their families, everyone looked very happy and peaceful. She missed them all so much, but now most of them were gone. Pan broke down into tears again, her body shook as the tears fell. This time her tears were disturbed as Pan felt someone wrap their arms around her. She didn't care this time who saw her losing control. This was it, Pan was letting it sink in, she truly was alone. She turned and cried to this persons shirt. They held her a bit tighter and started rocking back and forth. Finally a little later Pan was all cried out, she looked up to it was Juu. that had been holding her. 

'Why would Juu. do something like that for me?' Pan thought as she wiped her eyes free of any last tears. Juu. had loosened his hold a bit but had started to unsurely rub her back. His face was emotionless, this made Pan thankful that he didn't say anything. She hated if people saw her cry and he was one of the first to see her do so. 

"I'm going to visit my sister and niece, follow like I know you will." His face and voice still showed no emotion, but his eyes gave him away. There was a longing look in them, but besides that a look that Pan couldn't give a name to. Pan went into the bathroom to change into some of her own clothes. Juu.'s smirk finally returned when Pan stepped out of the bathroom. 

"What is it with you and Smiley's, Pan?" Pan was still a bit in thought and didn't realize that he had just called her, Pan, her real name and not just girl. Her black long sleeve shirt was covered in all different types of smiley's saying a different "Have a day" (A-N: every seen them the tell you like have a half a day or have a explosive day. There are the funniest things. I amuse my self in science by reading them off my friends binder. LOL) Her pants were kaki jeans that were nice and baggy. Pan's shoes were all orange with a black check on the side. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail held by her usual bandana, the back was tied up in a ponytail. Juu. was dressed in his usual attire that he was seen in everyday basically. They left the house soon after Pan was all packed.

The two arrived at Kame house forty minutes later. Marron came out and greeted both her uncle and Pan. "Hey Pan, hey Uncle Juu.! How you doing?" Marron exclaimed with excitedness and cheer. She gave both people a hug before grabbing Pan and dragging her into the house. 18 came out to greet her brother. Who was standing and looking at the ocean.

"How are you doing brother?" 18 inquired knowing the answer she would get or least thought she would. 

"Dandy sis, just dandy." 18 looked at her brother realizing something was different. She looked out to the sea like he was for a few seconds until she realized what it was.

'This is new, he is hang around that girl, he doesn't seem like his usual cool calm self either. Maybe I could get somewhere with this.' 18 thought then spoke again.

"Is that Goku's granddaughter you brought with you?" She said as she watched him not take his eye's off the ocean.

"Yes." Juu. answered without thinking, a new habit of his since Pan and shoed up. 

"Well imagine that my little brother is talking to a human\saiyan." 18 teased at her brother a bit.

"What else choice do I have, she is living with me. At least I haven't stooped to your level and married one." He mumbled out the last part as she looked at him in surprise. This answered shocked 18 a tiny bit.

'It's only time brother, only time. My brother might get a family after all.' 18 secretly smiled to her self at this revolution.

Inside Pan and Marron were talking ideally. 

"So Pan why did you come with my Uncle?" Pan was ideally staring up at the ceiling not paying attention. Marron poked her and repeated the question. 

"I'm living with him and I wanted to get out of the forest for a little." Pan told Marron the whole story from running away up to today. Marron squealed in delight. 

"Aw my best friend and uncle like each other! Panny and Juu. sitting in a tree..." Marron didn't finish as Pan had covered her mouth and they rolled off the floor bed fighting. Krillin came into the room a few moments later to see his daughter and Pan wrestling on the ground. 

"Break it up!" Neither girl seemed to listen to him and continued on. By now Juu. and 18 had came inside to see the scuffle. 18 chuckled and Juu.'s smirk just grew larger at Krillin's attempt to pull the girls apart. Krillen asked for some assistants a few moments later. 18 went over and grabbed Marron while Juu. bent to pick Pan up. 

"Why fight with my niece? Just because your jealous of her closeness to me, Pan." Juu. whispered in Pan's ear, her weak point, again using her first name. A chill ran up her spine at his closeness. Pan felt safe and warm in his arms, almost like it was meant to. She shook her head at her own foolishness. Pan settled and powered down, so Juu. slowly released her after struggling for a few moments. As soon as she was fully let go of Pan took of into the sky. This left everyone else so stare after her.

  


(A-N: where is Panny going? What is her problem? You really think I would end a chapter here? NAH!!!! here u go)

  


By the time Juu. had said goodbye and caught up to Pan she was at home in her cover fort on the couch. She didn't want to come out, and no one could make her. 

"Get out I want to spar." Juu. said loudly to the lump of covers hoping she heard him. 

"I don't wanna spar, you can't make me Juu." Pan's muffled reply came as she held on tighter to her cover.

"I do, so get out or I will make you." He said as he got closer to the cover lump that was Pan.

"Juu. you couldn't hurt a fly." Came a giggled response from Pan.

"Wanna bet little girl?" With that Juu. picked Pan's blanket up and carried her in it outside. He dropped the blankets that contained Pan and began to spar. 

"I DON'T WANNA SPAR." Pan yelled as she dodged Juu.'s punches that were flying at her with great speed. She finally started to fight back when he landed a blow in her middle. This went on for half an hour before Pan was declared that she surrendered in tiredness.

Pan later took refuged again on the couch with an old photo album. She flipped through the pictures, it went way back when her great uncle Raditz attacked Earth. Juu. was off in his own little world thinking as he sat next to her and half watched the pictures go by. 

'This girl is strange, she is different from the other girls. She's captured my thoughts and invaded my mind. I've tried to stop thinking of her but I can't stop myself.' Juu. sighed, his head hurt from too much thinking. He soon retired to his room for the night. Pan jumped up and gave him a hug. Though Juu. was a bit confused. Pan knew that he had finally went to sleep and she pulled out her journal. She sat pen in mouth for a few moments before putting it down on the pater and writing. 

"... Dear dairy I have been having a rough time the last few days. Grandma Chi-Chi passed away the other night. It is sad but at least now she can be with mom and dad if they're there. Now I am living with Juu. One of the androids that my father fought years ago. It just feels so right to be around him like it was supposed to happen. I don't know if I was dreaming or not but the other night I could have swore he kissed me on the forehead. I know it's strange well that's all dairy till next time love ya pan." Pan finished writing, hid her dairy and then went to bed on the comfy couch.

  


Authors note: I'm back sorry I took so long I am finally back and ready to type read and write! Plz leave some reviews thanks and just let u noe field hockey rules!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 3: The party

Chapter 3: The Party

  


A-N: Before I give you the next chapter I want you to read a Poem I wrote and tell me honestly what you think of it ok here you go. I wrote after I got home from a dance and it is to no one particular. Thanks enjoy! Read+Review!

"Unwanted' By Me

depressions sucks

along with rejection

it hurts a lot and you

feel the pain it swells 

inside you until it

is unbearable 

then the dam of

sorrow breaks

flowing forward 

in quick powerful 

waves unstoppable 

and amazing

so much pain 

caused by one person

who could fix it 

all but won't

so much sadness 

over a single person

who means the world 

to you but

never realizing how

much they mean to 

you until you lose them

all you do is love them 

and they can't love you back

with every word said 

every look into the eyes of 

the causer of all the pain 

just makes it worse

it just seems like eternity 

until you find that person who 

can do all the above but doesn't

Well there is my poem....

No one make fun of my lame attempt at poetry... lol...

  


Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of Dragonball\Z\GT! Mwha ha ha .h....

Juu: what was that?

Me: I own Vegeta????

Geta: WTF no you don't!

Pan: tell them the truth!

Me: can't make me!

All: wanna bet? *powers up*

Me: eep! Ok I don't own anything except characters I make up...

  


Last time:

  


"... Dear dairy I have been having a rough time the last few days. Grandma Chi-Chi passed away the other night. It is sad but at least now she can be with mom and dad if they're there. Now I am living with Juu. One of the androids that my father fought years ago. It just feels so right be this way. I don't know if I was dreaming or not but the other night I could have swore he kissed me on the forehead. I know it's strange well that's all dairy till next time love ya Pan." Pan finished writing, hid her dairy and then went to bed on the comfy couch.

  


This time:

The early morning animal's chattering throughout the forest was the sound that woke Juu. and Pan. Pan without even thinking walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Since Pan wasn't the best morning person, she was making a mess, slopping her new mess everywhere. Juu. quickly grabbed a few paper towels and began to clean up the excess batter on the counters. By now this was the morning routine for the two. They'd been living together for 2½ months now. It was mostly peaceful except for occasional scuffles over the remote or something. Small things basically that the two now friends got over quickly. It was now August, the month of Juu.'s and Pan's birthday. Pan's was August 8th and Juu's was August 21st. They were going to Capsule Corp. this afternoon for a party to celebrate their birthday's and 18's. The whole Z-gang was coming to the party.

As Juu. sat with his plate of pancakes his thought returned to their usual subject of thought, Pan. She had changed slightly over the two months she had been staying here. She now had a room of her own which Juu. had built. He almost laughed at the memory of when he told her that she would no longer be sleeping on the couch. Pan had also cut her hair so now it resembled Videl's when it was short. Pan had found a small wolf cub in the forest and decided to keep it. It's name was Go-chi and he had pure white ears, his face was greyish, all of his little paws were light brown. Lastly Pan had loosened up around Juu., before there were times of awkward silence which was very depressing. But now it was filled with laughter or talk. Juu. was snapped from his thought by dishes clattering together.

Pan and Juu. both finished their food and went separate ways to finish getting ready for the party. Before Juu. reached his room he opened the front door and let Go-chi in. Go-chi barked and yipped excitedly and then took off in pursuit of Pan or his food dish which ever he found first. Then Juu. entered his room and dressed in his new set of clothes. Pan had given him something to wear to the party that wasn't in his usual attire. He had a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and white beater on to cover his chest. Around his neck he put his faithful bandana on and tied it. He looked in his mirror at his reflection. 

'This is going to be a long day...' Juu. thought as he left his room to head back out to the kitchen.

Pan was nearly dressed in a gi that was bright green with an orange undershirt and of course her bandana when Go-chi started nipping playfully at her heels. He continued doing this until Pan laid down on her bed and rubbed his stomach. 

"It's going to be strange going to Capsule Corp., so much has changed Go-chi." He looked up at his master confusedly. Before Pan could answer the pup Juu. yelled from the kitchen. "Lets go I don't have all day to waste." 

"That's a lie Juu. what else would you do today?" Pan yelled back from her bedroom. 

"Fine Panny never mind just grab the dog and come on!" Juu yelled as he rolled his eyes at Pan's antics. Pan grabbed Go-chi and raced outside. She breathed in deeply enjoying the pine-y smell tickling her nose. Yes, the forest was her new home for now. Though it wasn't often that they went into the city so she was excited. Pan knew that Juu. despised the city because of all the stares he received. Also there was the fact that he never got a second chance for a better life like his sister did. Though Juu. also knew that Pan loved going out into the city. This party they were going to was like a family reunion so he knew he would going to deal with it. Everyone was coming home, Bra and Goten were coming in from the states and staying awhile. Pan had missed them both a lot and wanted to be there when they arrived. She looked over at Juu and smiled before picking the squirming pup up. Pan and Juu. took off into the air and flew towards Capsule corp. 

As they grew closer to Bulma's property Pan's thoughts skyrocketed. 

'What if Trunks has one of his stupid blonde girlfriends there?' Her thoughts were changed as Go-chi fidgeted as a big yellow building came into sight. There where multi-colored balloons all over the yard, along with many people who looked like they were enjoying themselves. Pan, Juu. and Go-chi landed beside a tall willow tree. Pan made sure to keep a tight hold on Go-chi's leash so he didn't get lost in his new surroundings as he began to pull. 

A moment later Pan was bombarded by hugs from lots of people. The first from her Uncle Goten, then one from each Bra and Bulma, even Krillen came and gave her one. Pan saw that Bra was holding a small baby in her arms. It was a baby girl, whose hair was all blue except for one jet black strip up each side. A light blue tail hung down and was slightly curled. The small child had a very tiny fighting gi, a sign that she would some day be a fighter. Pan spoke in a shaky voice and pointed at the baby. 

"Bra is this your daughter?" Bra nodded yes and spoke. 

"This is Goten's and my daughter, she is five months old. Her name is Golan." Pan's jaw dropped this was her Uncle's and best friend's child. Her first cousin, she looked so adorable. She cooed and motioned for Bra to let her hold Golan. Bra handed Pan Golan and Pan sweet talked the small baby. She then handed Golan back to Bra and went off to talk to her Uncle. Juu followed along silently a smirk adorned his face.

"Hey Goten how does it feel to be a father?" Pan yelled as he gave him another 

"Panny-chan!" He exclaimed as he hugged her back. 

"Being a father is great I love Golan and Bra so much." Goten said as he release his niece letting her stand.

"That's great Goten I'm so happy for you, Bra and Golan!" Pan said with a bright smile.

"So Panny-chan why are you here with Juu.?" Goten said raising his eyebrows in a joking manner. Pan's cheeks switched to a pale pink, 

"Well I'm living with him since Grandma Chi-Chi died." Goten looked sad for a moment and a tear ran down his face. Though he seemed to feel a bit better a second later.

"How's that working out Panny-chan? Are you two going out?" Pan's cheeks were now very red and she was hiding them in her hands. Juu. answered before Pan could in his usual calm, cool voice. "What does it matter to you?" The android asked as he stepped a bit in front of Pan.

"Yo chill it's just a question, I don't care if two are going out." Pan looked between her uncle and Juu. not knowing what to say. Then another unexpected thing happened, Trunks came over with a girl by his side. The said girl had long white hair that hung near her hips. Her eyes were light green, in basic words she was very pretty. Pan immediately froze and stiffened glaring at the girl. Juu. saw Pan's reaction and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. 

"Hey Goten!" Trunks yelled over to his long time bud as he waved a hand.

"Who's this with 

Pan?" Trunks questioned not recognizing Juu. "This is her roommate, Juu. Now who's your friend you brought with ?" Goten replied in a joyful voice. 

"This is Lily, my girlfriend for two months. How's my niece doing and my sister?" Trunks answered smugly placing a kiss on Lily's cheek. Then seeming truthful in his wonderment on the baby and it's mother.

"Just fine Trunks, she's getting big. Bra couldn't be happier, she just loves Golan so much." Goten said motion to Pan was still very stiff and was thankful that Juu's arm was still there and keeping her stable. 

"Hey Pan how ya doing?" Trunks turned and spoke to Pan as he smiled his flirty smile. 

"Fine asswhipe just fine." Pan snarled out not even looking at Trunks.

"Aw come on I thought you weren't still mad about that." Trunks complained in a child like whiny voice. 

"She has every right to be mad, besides your loss not hers." Juu said in a firm but calm voice before Trunks could whine anymore. Trunks took the hint and started another subject. "Ready for the torment later Goten?" 

"Ready as I'll every be 'cuz I'm going kick your ass like usual!" Goten said loudly. 

"Yeah go Uncle 'Ten!" Pan yelled excitedly punching a fist into the air. 

"Thanks Panny-chan." Goten said as he left to find his wife and daughter.

"Don't I get any encouragement from my old cheerleader?" Trunks asked while his girlfriend spoke softly in his ear.

"No Trunks you got a girlfriend who can do that." Juu. said Trunks' name as if it was a vile swear word. 

"Android your really looking for one swift dismantling aren't you?" Trunks snapped back. "No 'cuz I'm the one going to be the one destroying you." Juu. said calmly 

"Come on Juu. lets go get a drink and put are names in for the fight." Pan said before a fight broke out here Juu. and Pan walked off hand in hand to the refreshment stand. Neither realized what they had done nor did it seem as if they cared. 

  


A\N: LoL the first time I wrote this chapter my school was closed for snow and it's kinda creepy but today school was closed cuz of the snow and rain...

Creepy

  


Review for me and Bob the rubber ducky! 

  



	6. Chapter 4: The fights

Chapter 4: The fights

A-N: Well I'm back I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Bob says hi and quack he will be happy to answer any questions you have about my story. Hee hee don't worry bout me I know I ain't right in the head. I think the cracker up there snapped alooooooooooong time ago peace out kiwi and Bob!

  
  


The fights: round One: fight one: Vegeta V.S. Bra Fight two: Goten V.S. Pan Fight three: Trunks V.S. Tien Fight four: Piccolo V.S. Juu

The fights: round two: Fight five: the winner of fight one V.S. the winner of fight two Fight six: the winner of fight three V.S. the winner of fight four

The fights: round three: Fight seven: the winner of fight five V.S. the winner of fight six. Winner is the Champion!

Vegeta and Bra walked into the make-shift ring and took fighting stances. Vegeta looked at his daughter nervously, she wasn't usually the fighting type. Bra narrowed her eyes, she knew that this would be a hard fight. The bell was hit and the two launched at each other. Ten minutes later you could tell Vegeta was avoiding hurting his daughter. She however was using this to her full advantage. Bra swung her leg around hitting her father sending him flying out of the ring. The watchers of the fight clapped. Bra bowed and left the ring. Next was Goten V.S. Pan Both walked into the ring and lowered themselves into a fighting position. The bell dinged and Pan lurched at Goten hoping he wasn't ready. Goten blocked every one of Pan's punches as they came and countered with his own. They were evenly matched in strength and skill but Pan was much faster. Her lean, slender body along with her agility was the reason of her advantage. She started leaving after-images all around the ring. Goten looked at all the images. There were making him dizzy. Pan took this opportunity to shoot a Kamamahamaha wave at her Uncle. The blast hit him dead on and knocked him out cold.

Everyone clapped for Pan as she exited the ring and Trunks and Tien entered. Trunks slid down into his fighting stance, Tien did also. Trunks shuttered, he had always been a little freaked out by Tien's third eye. Trunks had a problem with people staring at him and that eye always looked straight at him. The bell rung and bother fighters launched into attack. They exchanged blow for blow, hit for hit, Both giving it their max. But Trunks still had one advantage. His eyes flickered turquoise and his hair turned golden. Tien saw this and knew the match was coming to an end. Tien tried his hardest to block all of Trunks' attacks but was unsuccessful because he was soon tumbled out of the ring. The spectators clapped politely. Finally it was the last match of the first round. Piccolo V.S. Juu. Piccolo kept side stepping all of Juu.'s attacks once the bell rung. Juu. was becoming very frustrated by Piccolo's quick movements, Piccolo took the opportunity when Juu. let his guard down to attack. He charged at Juu. and punched him full force. Juu. was hit and was near the edge of the make-shift ring. Piccolo came running at him and at the last second Juu. put his legs up sending Piccolo flying out of the ring. Some people clapped others didn't, it didn't bother Juu. as he walked out of the ring. Pan was the loudest clapper. Juu turned and winked at her as she and Bra entered the ring to begin the semi-finals.

Both girls took fighting stances, eyeing the other trying to predict their first move. Bra launched at Pan with the intention of hitting her but only hit an after-image. Bra was thrown forward by a kick to the back coming from Pan. Bra swivelled around catching Pan in the gut with a punch. Pan did a under swipe with her foot tripping Bra, making it so she was on the ground. Bra flipped up and began a combo of punches and kicks all aimed at her target, Pan. Pan avoided all but a few of Bra's attack. After wiping blood from her lip Pan attacked. Bra not being as strong or as fast as Pan was suddenly very forcibly out of the ring. Pan was going to the finals. The semi-finals had only one more match which was Trunks V.S. Juu. It would be very interesting match. Everyone was excited and ready for the match to start. Trunks and Juu. entered the ring starring death stares at each other. Neither moved as the bell rang. Both glared and made rude gestures at the other person. Juu. threw the first punch. He hit Trunks in the face causing Trunks to retaliate with a huge kick combo. Both were tethering near the edge of the ring, one step and it would be a ring out. Trunks knew he had to win so he could kick Pan's arse. He powered up to Super saiyan 2 and charged at Juu. The force sent the Android out of the ring. Everyone yet again clapped at the results of the match except Pan and 18. Pan would fight Trunks in the finals. Pan helped her injured friend into a chair near the ring. She kissed his cheek and told him to feel better. Pan then entered the ring.

  
  


A-N: Hey look at that two chapters in one day! I took my snow day for this. Also for the reviewer called: () The rubber ducky is mine I hatched Bob from a little egg. He ain't your ducky he is my ducky lol I really don't know where Bob came from. Hee hee I know I know I have some serious mental problems but really who can say they're completely sane????? Hope you enjoyed the chapter Plz review for me and Bob the rubber ducky and now our new friend Rissa the rubber ducky. Me, Bob and Rissa wish a happy day! 


	7. Chapter 5: The finals

Chapter 5: The finals

A-N: I am back with Rissa and Bob! They both say quack quack and to have a good day read and review!

  
  


Pan walked into the ring giving Trunks the vilest look she could managed. She slowly slipped into a fighting stance never taking her eyes off Trunks. He could be up to something and she had to be careful. He too then slipped into his own stance. The tension and stakes were high, they were fighting for their pride, neither could afford to lose this match. From the ring side Go-chi barked loudly at Trunks showing how much he hated him. Juu. quickly shushed him and called him over. Go-chi obeyed Juu.'s order and came and sat down next to him quietly. The bell rang and both fighters attacked. Pan aimed kicks for Trunks' head while he was aiming for her mid section. Neither hit the other. Pan sprung back gather ki for a small Kamahamaha-wave. "Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" The blast shot at Trunks, he nearly avoided it. Both parted and launched again at each other aiming for different areas. Twenty minutes later the fight was still raging on. Trunks had the upper hand. He hit Pan quickly in the spine sending her to the ground. She hit the ground with a sickening crack. He shot five ki rings which held Pan fast to the ground. Juu. looked on and was beginning to get worried, Trunk's looked too much like he was enjoying this. "This is for being mad at me, I can't help that I'm to good for you.................BURNING ATTACK!" Juu. saw the attack coming and quickly jumped into the ring covering Pan, at least all of her except her legs. Pain screamed in pain as the ki blast scorched her legs to pieces. The audience looked on in shock as the attack blew the ring apart. Juu grunted as he got off Pan who was unconscious and bleeding badly. "Juu. get her to my lab and into the regeneration tank!" Bulma shouted from somewhere to the side of the ring. Millions of panicking thought went through Juu.'s mind as he took Bulma's advice and got Pan into the regeneration tank. The blue liquid filled up and around Pan. Juu. put a breathing mask on her face before the liquid drowned her. He saw how badly her legs had been torn up and knew they might not fully heal. Outside Trunks was being congratulated by everyone but a few. 18 was worried about the girl her brother was so in love with. Trunks was proud he had hurt Pan. (That'll teach her to call me names again.) His smirk grew and his girlfriend came over to kiss him.

Juu. spent the night at Capsule corp. so he could be close to Pan. He was extremely worried, he couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was due out around four o'clock am. Juu. settled on a chair to sleep on all the while watching Pan closely, knowing he really wouldn't sleep. Four rolled around quickly and Bulma pushed the button to release the water the minute the machine beeped. Juu caught Pan as she rolled out of the tank, he lifted her up and set her on the table so Bulma could inspect her injuries. He hugged her as soon as she was dry but Pan felt panic not relief as she realized she could feel nothing below her waist. She told Bulma this fact in a very shaky voice. Bulma ran a few test and x-rays. She came back into the room forty minutes later with the results of the test and x-rays. "Pan I got some good new and some bad news. The good is besides one thing you are perfectly fit and healthy. The bad is your paralyzed from the waist down. You might be able to walk again you might not. It all depends on your body." Pan leaned onto Juu's shoulder and began to cry. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion, while Bulma brought in a wheelchair. He slowly slid Pan into it making sure not to jar her body. Bulma told Juu. to leave so she could help Pan dress. Bulma dressed Pan in black baggy jeans, a orange evil smile t-shirt and white sneakers. To top it off she put Pan's hair into its usual position in Pan's bandana. 

Pan wheeled out into the hallway to be greeted by a strange sight. Her Uncle Goten was hugging and thanking Juu. whole heartedly. "Dude you saved her life, and yet you act like it is no big deal. Thank you!" Juu just nodded. He picked Pan up and capsuled her wheelchair. She said good-bye to everyone but Trunks and Lily. Juu. carried her home, they flew home in quietness. Juu. touched down in the front yard, he put Pan in her chair and left to make some dinner. Pan looked around for a few moments then followed Juu.'s path inside. Once in she quickly retreated to her room and began to cry. Juu. walked in and over to Pan. "What's wrong Panny?" Juu. question using her nickname that he had grown to love for her. "I'm ugly, no one will ever like me and I can't walk. Does that sum it up enough for you?" Juu. looked Pan in the eyes and spoke. "No!" He said with force not in his usual calm voice. He then did the unexpected, he captured her lips with his own. The kiss started soft and sweet but grew deeper. Pan was in heaven, it felt so right and good. The fierce lip battle grew fiercer with the entrance of tongues. A little later they broke apart and Juu. finished his sentence. "No, you are the most beautiful person in the world and I love you and always will." They kissed again and then went to bed in Juu's room. They were snuggled together in a peaceful sleep.

Pan woke up the next morning and snuggled closer to Juu., fully enjoying his warmth. She realized slowly she would be able to walk again and that Juu. would be there every step of the way. She thought back to last night how they had kissed. He had said he loved her and Pan knew he was telling the truth. It all felt like it was meant to happen. Pan looked over to Juu.'s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and carefree. She leaned over kissed him and then whispered in his ear, "I love you." Pan then whistled softly for Go-chi. He came in and hopped onto the bed and Pan softly rubbed his stomach. Juu. woke up a few moments later and helped Pan into her wheel chair. They then both went into kitchen and began to cook breakfast. 

  
  


A\N: I thought of ending it there but decided I loved this story way to much and will be continuing it. The next chapter will be two years later. 

Also to the reviewer () Rissa the rubber ducky says sure she'll go out with Joe ;) LOL what a cute ducky couple! Hee hee Bob also wants to know if there are any girl ducks that you know that are single well plz read and review! Also I will be writing a side story called: Kira, Daddy's little RUBBER DUCKY?!?!? So look out for it, it's a missing scene from this story. Summery: What happens when Pan has to go the city for a day and Juu gets left with Kira? Pure madness when the rubber duckies invade! Cute and pointless fluff ^_^ That probably be up after I post the next chapter or before. peace out kiwi, Rissa and Bob

  
  



	8. Chapter 6: years go by part A

Chapter 6: Years go by

A-N: Hey I'm back, Bob and Rissa missed you they keep saying that they need to talk to sane people 0_o well on with the story.......

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. *sigh* But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me ^_^

  
  


Early morning Pan woke to Go-chi's happy barks and Kira's happy giggles. Pan went into the bright orange nursery and picked her and Juu.'s two year old daughter up out of her crib. There was toys scattered through out the room. Pan slowly walked over and began to change and dress Kira. She had mostly recovered from her injury two years ago, she walked with just one crutch to keep her balance. After Kira was sat on the floor she walked with saiyan speed around the nursery. Go-chi yipped excitedly as Kira chased him. "Girls breakfast!" Juu.'s voice came from the kitchen. Kira giggled, clapped and then began to slowly walk out into the kitchen. She grabbed hold of her dad's pant leg and tugged. Ripping Juu.'s pant slightly, he smirked and picked her up. "How's my little rubber ducky this morning?" Kira handed Juu. her bandana and he tied it in her hair. Juu. put her in her high-chair and gave her breakfast. She began to immediately scarf down her food, she was after all part saiyan part android. Juu. looked at her with pride written all over his face, but he tried not to let it show. He had learned over the last two years how to let his emotions show. Of course Kira and Pan were the only two that saw them, they had brought out the best him. 

After breakfast Kira was in her playpen and enjoying a movie. Pan was doing the dishes from breakfast, and Juu. was resting on the couch with Go-chi curled at his feet. Their was suddenly a knock at the door. Pan looked over at Juu. and he nodded. She grabbed Kira and ran back into the nursery quickly. Juu. slowly opened the door to get a look at the people outside. There was a couple with a toddler and then a tall man with spiky hair that defined all laws of gravity. He was dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt and black boots. "G...Goku?" Juu. stuttered out. The man nodded and spoke in a friendly yet concerned voice. "Juu. is it possible you know where my granddaughter is at?" Goku said with a grin on his face. Juu. snapped out of his shock and let all the people in and then went to get Pan. Once inside the room with Pan he spoke. "Panny there are some people here to see you. Why don't you let me hold Kira." Pan, Juu and Kira exited the little nursery.

Pan got one glimpse of the orange gi and took off to hug him. "GRANDPA!" They hugged tightly while Juu. smirked and Kira clapped and speak. "Momma happy!" Pan turned around and looked at the couple on the couch with the toddler. "M...mom...d...dad?" Both people nodded and Pan ran to hug them too. Tons of emotions ran amok in the room. Both toddlers giggled in amusement. Pan looked at the toddler in her parents hands. "Who's this mom?" Pan questioned still staring at the toddler, who was blowing spit bubbles. "This is your little brother, Gosan.

Pan eyed her little brother for a few moments then spoke to him. "Hey big boy want to meet you niece?" Gosan clapped and giggled. Pan picked him up and then took Kira from Juu. Both toddlers looked at the other and then hugged each other. As Pan looked at them she saw how much they looked alike. Her own daughter had short spiky jet black hair and a fuzzy black tail. Her facial features resembled Juu.'s, except she had Pan's eye color. She also had her Dad's bandana in her hair. He had bought a new one after the first time she had taken his. It never left her daughters hair. She looked like a mini Pan for body type. She always wore a sky blue gi with a orange undershirt. Gosan was a bit different but not much. He too had spiky black hair and a black tail. He sort of looked like a mini version of Gohan with his mother's temper. His gi was yellow with a dark blue undershirt.

Gosan and Kira played as all the families caught up on lost information. Goku was quite sad when he heard of Chi-chi's death and suggested they used the dragonballs to revive her. Everyone agreed to this idea. Gohan looked over to Juu. and realized how uncomfortable he must be feeling with all these old enemies around. He asked Juu. to come with him for a walk. As they walked Gohan began to talk with a calm voice. "Juu I wanted to give you a chance, you have kept Pan safe and happy for me, that is the most I could ask of anyone. You have given my a granddaughter. You truly are meant for Pan." Juu looked at Gohan in amazement, the boy he had fought and taunted years ago was giving him a second chance. Juu. smiled, like he did for Pan and Kira. "Thank you Gohan, your daughter had brought me great joy, all the things I ever needed. A wife, a daughter, and love." Gohan and Juu. walked into the house discussing plans for a marriage.

  
  


A-N: so what you think? The next chapter the time will change then it will stay the same. Plz read and review! For me, Rissa, Joe, Kerry and Bob's sake ^_^ can't wait till continue. Oh the reason everyone was helping Pan in her wheelchair was because she was still sort of tired and worn out. Well peace out!


	9. Chapter 7: The years keep going by

Chapter 7: The years keep going by.....

A\N: hi! Me and bob and rissa say quack to everyone and enjoy the story! This chapter is 12 years later, I will tell you all of the characters and their ages once I tell you who they are and their parents. Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. *sigh* But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me ^_^

  
  
  
  


Pan walked into her fourteen year old daughter's, Kira's room. It was a mess like it usually was. She looked at the bright orange walls covered with rubber ducky stuff and sighed. (My daughter is addicted to the weirdest things) "Kira hon, you got to get up the gang is coming over today." Kira got up and began to get ready quickly with that said. She still wore the same colored gi as twelve years ago, her still short gravity defining hair was pulled into its usual position in her dad's bandana that was now hers. Kira then ran out into the kitchen to wait for her food. Pan then traveled into her and her husband's room. They had been married a few weeks after her parents had returned. Kira had been a flower girl. Pan smiled at the memory of little two year old Kira walking down the isle with a basket of flowers and her finger in her mouth. "Juu honey the kids are soon going to be here and you've got a hungry saiyan in the kitchen." She kissed him after she said this. "She's your problem before 11'o clock." Pan left the room to go prepare some food for the day. Juu. sighed, this was going to be a long day. All the Z-gang's kids were coming over. That meant Trunk's and Lily's daughter Areo. She was fourteen and had purple hair with white streaks running through it. She had her white tail was around her waist most of the time. It meant Paris and Mira Trunk's twins, Toni and Tonya. Both were fifteen and black spiky hair. The only way to tell them apart was their tails. Toni's was black with a lavender tip while Tonya's was lavender with a black tip. Toni left his hang loosely but Tonya like Areo kept her around her waist. Then there was Goten's and Bra's kids Golan, Neo and Tyi. Golan who was fifteen had pure blue hair except a black stripe up each side. She kept her blue tail hanging. Neo was thirteen had spiky black hair and a partially black and blue tail, his tail was let both ways. Tyi was the youngest at the age of eleven. He was a lot like his mom in hair color and attitude but his tail was black and he ate like his father. He also kept his tail loose but around his waist. Then there was Pan's little brother Gosan. He was fifteen, he looked the same as he did years ago. Same gi and everything. Then lastly was Marron and Ubb's son and daughter, Noku and Toku. Noku was fourteen and was blonde like his mother but had the fighting spirit of Ubb. Toku was thirteen and also blonde but didn't like to fight as much as her older brother. All these kids were a tight knit group. They all like to fight to some extent and had high power levels. This was the next generation of earth's heros and they were well prepared.

Juu's thought were brought to an end by him being tackled. Kira laughed hard as her dad began to tickle her full force. "Do you give?" "I'm a saiyan\android I don't give!" He tickled her harder, "Ok, ok I give!" He sighed in the past he had been afraid she wouldn't except her heritage, but he was proved wrong. She was proud of her heritage, and showed it when ever she could. He ruffled her hair playfully. "So, how is my rubber ducky this morning? Ready for your boyfriend to come over?" "DAD! Toni isn't my boyfriend we're just friend! 'Sides he thinks of me as a little sister." "Don't worry rubber ducky you'll get a boyfriend sooner or later." Kira laughed at her nickname and at the thought of getting a boyfriend. She hugged her dad and then left the room so he could get dressed. Pan stood at the doorway looking in at her husband and daughter. Both meant so much to her. It would be unbearable to lose either of them. Everyone's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door. Kira ran to answer it, and was on the floor in a matter moments. There was the sound of wrestling, then a loud "GOSAN!" and then nothing. Pan laughed at the sene in the hallway. Kira was standing triumphantly over Gosan with his tail in her hand, while he was on the floor in pain. "Enough you two, why don't you go down into the Rock Room." The Rock Room was the Z-kids hangout area. The room had millions of pillows, posters and beanbags. There was a stereo off in one corner and tons of CDs for it. Gosan hugged his sister, high fived Juu. and went downstairs after Kira. Gosan and Kira were suddenly pushed down the remaining stairs by two black and lavender blurs. The four landed at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap. Toni stood and offered a hand down to Kira since his sister Tonya and Gosan were already talking. "Hey Kira how ya been stuck out here in the forest?" Toni and his family lived in the city more. Kira brushed herself off and then answered. "It's been all right I got my rubber ducky's to keep me company." Both laughed. Gosan and Tonya came back over and sat in the beanbags near Kira and Toni. Tonya began to talk about some type of shopping trip which she was thankfully interrupted as Areo came charging down the stairs. Her lavender, white hair splashed out behind her. "Kira!" Despite their parents hatred for each other Kira and Areo were best friends. No matter what happened they were always there for the other. Areo grabbed a CD and put it in the stereo, it was the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Just as the first song came on the group added three more people. Neo and Tyi came flying down the stairs as they wrestled. As Golan tried to pull them apart making the fight get worse. Everyone laughed as Golan went super saiyan and threw them across the room. Neo and Tyi got up and went into a fighting stance. "Oh please spar each other and spare yourselves the pain." Golan said in annoyance towards her little brothers. She sighed and looked towards her friends. "Is Noku here yet I haven't seen him in a while?" Just as these words left her mouth she was tapped on the shoulder then kissed. Noku was right behind her, and behind him was Toku. She walked over and took a seat near Neo. She looked towards her brother and rolled her eyes. Most people thought it was funny. 

As everyone got settled they decided they should play a game for a little while then maybe spar. Tyi suggested they play his favorite game "bloody Knuckles" but it was anonymously voted no to. Toku suggested they play hide and go seek instead. Mostly everyone said yeah and ran out of the room saying "not it". This left poor Gosan all alone. "Guess that means I'm it." He said to the empty room before beginning to count.

Kira took off towards the water fall she had found a week and half ago. She was being followed by someone unknown to her. There was a small ledge behind the falls big enough for two people this is where Kira planned to hide. She could feel someone's presence behind her and whipped around. Toni grabbed hold of her and threw her sending her flying into the cold water. "What the flick?!?" She yelled as she emerged dripping wet from the water. Toni laughed and offered her hand to help her up onto the ledge. She was soaked from head to toe, she shivered slightly as the wind flew by. Toni noticed this and took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped it tighter around herself. The two sat very quietly as Gosan walked into the clearing.

Elsewhere Tyi and Neo were hiding in a tree. As they sat in the cluster of leaves they laughed at their own cleverness. They had seen Golan get found along with Noku. They had been making out in a cluster of bushes. Neo and Tyi had quickly climbed the tree to avoid getting caught. Neo's coal black eyes got a glazed look in them as his thoughts changed. He had always wanted to be the strongest on the planet, and was ashamed that he wasn't. Some how his brother and sister were super saiyans yet he wasn't. His grandpa Vegeta had told him it was ok and to just keep training harder and eventually he would become one more powerful then the rest. Neo knew he should be training right now instead of playing. While Neo was thinking Tyi was leaving to find a new hiding place. This went unnoticed by Neo.

Toku was hiding on top of the roof on a small landing. She was talking to herself as usual. "Why can't I tell him? I have liked him for so long yet I still can't tell him." She paced her area slowly, trying to think of ways to tell her crush how much she liked him. She never noticed the person behind her. Gosan was standing directly behind her, she had been found.

Areo was sitting quietly as she waited for Gosan to pass by. She was very close to home base. Only a few steps and she would win the game. As Gosan left Areo's line of vison she made a mad dash towards the base. Her eyes darting around to make sure she could make it. Very suddenly someone shot after Areo in super saiyan. She too powered up to super saiyan, just as her fingers hit the base she was tagged. "Your out!" "I'm safe Gosan!" "Wanna bet?" "Yeah sure whatever 'cuz you know I'll kick your ass!" Gosan threw a punch at Areo. She dodged it and countered with her own attack. It became an all out spar very quickly, anyone that was still hiding wasn't now. Kira, who was still wearing Toni's jacket, didn't know who to cheer for, her uncle or best friend. Toni was beside her cheering for Gosan.

It was a couple more minutes until the end of the spar came. It had an out come that no one would have expected. It all ended when Gosan tripped Areo and some how their lips met. It was bliss for the two. Everyone else looked on in shock, no one had known that Areo and Gosan liked each other. The two broke apart and looked at the person across for the them. Gosan pulled on a Son grin and spoke. " Areo won the game, are we playing again?" All the people just stared. Kira spoke first, "Yeah go Areo!" Most people laughed and went to find hiding spaces. Areo then began to count.

Kira and Toni ran quickly back to the fall. Kira hopped up on to the ledge, followed by Toni. "Kira can you believe that your uncle finally found a firlfriend?" "Nope Toni never in a million years. We are all such a tight knit group it is hard to see people getting together." "Yeah there's only one girl who is always on my mind." "Who would that be Toni?" He chuckled and answered. "You really wouldn't believe me..." Both were interrupted as another voice joined the conversation. "So me and Gosan aren't the only new couple." Kira's mouth opened and closed several times before Toni answered. "Lay off her back Areo." Kira laughed and cracked a smile then a question. "Areo did ya have fun kissing my uncle?" "It was heaven my friend, heaven. You need to get a guy." Areo said while looking directly at Toni trying to give him a hint. "That would be neat Areo, only one problem. All of the guys think I'm too much of a tom-boy." Areo grabbed hold of her friends and dragged them of towards the Rock room. As they walked Toni asked one last question. "You busy tomorrow night? I was wondering if ya wanted to sleep over like usual on Fridays." Kira smiled, she always loved sleeping over at Toni's. They played video games, watched movies and did a lot of other fun stuff. It was always fun. "I'll have to ask but you know it's probably a yes." Areo, Toni and Kira all reached the Rock room and Areo locked them in and went to search for more people. Kira saw her father in the corner waiting patiently. He didn't have a smirk on more of a worried look. It scared Kira because he barley ever was worried. It always meant serious trouble.

  
  


List again just incase you need it

Trunks-Lily: Areo-14

Pan- Juu.: Kira-14

Goten-Bra: Golan-15, Neo-13, Tyi-11

M. Trunks-Paris: Toni-15 Tonya-15

Marron-Ubb: Noku-15, Toku-13

Gohan-Videl: Pan-28, Gosan-15

got it now???? any question go towards bob!

  
  


A-N: cliffy! Don't you just hate when that happens? Well not much to write down here except plz read and review and any questions bob and rissa will answer for you THANK YOU ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!! I WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT! PLZ NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! Peace out kiwi bob and rissa


	10. Chapter 8: The new trouble

Chapter 8: The new trouble

A-N: What happened?!?!? I was getting a lot of reviews but now suddenly all these wonderful little comments sadly stop coming? Plz plz don't stop reviewing I have a goal to reach 50 someday it is like the highest goal I have ever set for reviews. Well I'll stop rambling so Rissa and Bob stop giving me those creepy evil grins. YIKES! Help they're going to kill me! 0_o never mind it was just a rubber band they shot at me hee hee. This chapter goes out to my wonderful reviewers and their rubber ducky's! Rissa: QUACK Bob: Quackers! Me: Review! *Bob and Rissa get an evil look on their beaks again* *Kiwi runs to save herself after grabbing a pen and rubber band.* Umm so you know Areo's name is like saying arrow. My friend showed me that I didn't say how to say peoples name, if you want to know tell me in a review or email me at Orangekiwi93089@comcast.net or one of my 3 screen names Orangekiwi9389 or drummingkiwi or kiwi93089. LOL too many names 

WARNING: RATING AS CHANGED TO R FOR LANGUAGE AND MAYBE OTHER ALSO MARRON BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER. Sorry Marron fans I can't stand her, personally she shouldn't even be in this story...............0_o

Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. *sigh* But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me ^_^ I don't own the Matrix either, I like the video and have a copy but sadly don't own it. -_-

  
  


Juu. watched as his daughter and Toni walked in. He didn't now how to tell them or anyone else for that matter. Most of the Z-Gang was on their way here already. He along with the others had just received a letter from a mysterious person. It claimed that someone had used the DragonBalls and had made a few very strange wishes. One being that they wished back the planet Vegeta-sei, the old homeland of the saiyans. Also they had wished all the inhabitants and their families would return to the planet. Juu. began to speak bringing himself out of his trance. "Kira we're moving along with most of the rest Z-gang." Kira gave her dad a questioning look. "Dad where are we going?" "We're are going to the planet Vegeta-sei, both Goku's and Vegeta's home planet." "Dad what about the people who aren't saiyan? Will they be able to come to?" Kira said thinking of poor Golan and Noku. "Well your mother already thought of that and we decided that we could use the DragonBalls on Namak and wish they had saiyan blood. "Juu. how long before we leave?" Toni said as he entered the conversation. "We leave as soon as everyone is ready. The adults are still trying to figure out ship arrangements. Only four people allowed on most of the ships and we have about twenty-eight." There was a knock on the Rock room's door and the three knew it was time to begin planning. Kira did the Z-Gang whistle she had learned from her parents, this got everyone's attention. Almost everyone was worried about the trip most of the people had never been in space. Kira was still in Toni's jacket, he was sitting closely beside her, they were chit-chatting quietly as Pan gave her daughter curious stares. The plans were carefully laid out and planned very seriously. The ships were assigned and went as followed:

Ship 1: Kira, Areo, Gosan, Toni

Ship 2: Golan, Noku, Neo, Toku

Ship 3: Tyi, Tonya, Bra, Goten

Ship 4: Krillen, 18, Marron, Ubb

Ship 5: Gohan, Videl, Goku, Piccolo, Pan, Juu.

Ship 6: M. Trunks, Lily, Trunks, Paris, Bulma, Vegeta

Three hours later everyone was packed with capsules and ready to load the ship. All except for Marron, she over the years had somehow gotten to be more of a snobby blonde. Ubb tried to calm his wife who was throwing a fit because Toku had touched her nail polish. Everyone sighed and continued on with what they were doing. Neo quickly ran over and pulled Toku away so she didn't keep getting yelled at. They were ok friends so they help each other. All the families excluding Toku's were exchanging hugs and kisses. Pan was hugging Kira as if there was no tomorrow. She had never been separated from her parents for more then a few nights. Juu. was aside a little bit talking to Toni. "That is my daughter that you are getting on the ship with if you do anything to her but make her happy, I will personally blast you to the next dimension." "Sir but how do you know I even like her? What made you think that, you have to tell me?" "I don't got to anything but protect my family Toni." Toni sighed and went back to his parents. Kira hugged her Dad breaking his glare. "Dad I'm gonna miss you so much." "Don't worry Rubber ducky, Toni will watch you for me.' Kira smirked just like her father at the mention of Toni's name. Juu. smirked too it was amazing how much Kira could look like himself. He noted she was still in Toni's jacket and didn't look like she was giving it back.

Bulma's voice suddenly became very loud and told them to board their ships. Areo who was very nervous held back. Seeing her not following him, Gosan went back and grabbed her hand. She kissed him on the cheek, and slowly walked in. Inside it looked great. When you first walked inside it was the kitchen. The room was pale blue the fridge, stove and cabinets were dark blue. There was a table to seat four. Areo, Gosan, Toni and Kira then walked into the next room. It was the ship's living room. It held a phone to with the other ships. It also had other stuff to keep them busy. The room was green with light green carpet. In the living room where two sets of stairs. One lead up to the boys and girls room and the other one lead to the small gravity room. The girls room was bright orange and had a bathroom. The boys room was yellow it to had a bathroom. Kira's bed was covered in rubber ducky stuff. While Areo's was covered in CD's. Toni had his bed covered with drawing stuff. He was a good artist and he loved to draw. Gosan's bed was the only one clear and neat. All four were on the stairs as the ship began to take off. Areo bumped into Kira sending her flying into the boys. They all landed in heaps at the bottom. Toni was inches away from Kira's face, the ship shook again and his lips brushed hers. It sent a chock up Kira's body. Areo and Gosan were already in the control room strapped into the seats. The ship jerked and Kira's tail saved her from another nasty fall. Once everyone was in a seat it seemed it seemed to be much easier to talk or in Areo's and Gosan's case be kissy, huggy. Toni was the one to begin to talk. "Well I guess I got my wish about you sleeping over." "Yeah, I wonder what our new planet will be like. I mean what if they don't except us because we're aren't full-blooded saiyans." "We just go to hope, it all be alright. After all as you always say, we're saiyans we're strong..." Kira laughed at her own quote "Toni would you please tell me who you like?" "Kira I can't you wouldn't believe me, I'll tell you as soon as I know how." "That's all I can ask of you Toni." Areo and Gosan decided to be social again. 'Who is up for dinner and a movie?" Gosan asked excitedly as his stomach rumbled. He was like his Uncle Goten and Grandpa Goku, he had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Everyone agreed to his idea, but they didn't now what to eat. They finally found Bulma's greatest and latest invention, a special type of meat that can satisfy ANY saiyan with just one slice. They had dubbed it saiyan meat for no reason precisely. Everyone chose what flavor they wanted it and enjoyed.

The movie was the easiest thing to do was pick the movie. Areo, Gosan, Toni and Kira all picked The Matrix. Gosan was sitting on the recliner and Areo was sitting on beanbag next to Gosan's chair. Toni was sitting on the small couch with one leg up and the other hanging of the side, he was using the arm rest to lean on. Kira was the last one into the room and didn't know where to sit. She suddenly saw the space on the couch and walked over. She plopped down between Toni's legs. He didn't look embarrassed as he wrapped his arms around her and slowly pulled her back so she could lean on him. He kept his arms around her the whole time during the movie.

Meanwhile the occupants of room 2 on ship 5 were quite busy talking and stuff. Pan was lying with her head on Juu.'s lap while he twirled a strand of her hair. He bent down and kissed her. Pan felt like she was still 18, the bliss she got from being kissed was the same as it was year ago. Slowly the kiss deepened and it all might of went farther if Pan's dad, Gohan entered. Juu. cursed under his breath at his luck. Pan blushed and Juu. slipped a shirt on. Gohan rolled his eyes at his daughter. Piccolo said you should know that in about an hour that Gosan will be sending a real cute picture." "Thanks Dad, is that all?" Pan said in a slightly irritated tone. 'Yes Panny-Chan I let you get back to whatever you were doing." Pan remember when Piccolo had started predicting stuff. It was funny it was the day that Kira was born, he had told her about it.

Exactly sixty-one minutes later there was a ring from Pan's phone, it was Gosan. He was talking in a whispering voice. "Hey sis just thought you would like this ultra cool picture of Kira." Pan turned on the video screen. She was amazed by the picture. Kira and Toni were laying on the couch in the same fashion they had watched the movie in, only now they were covered with a rubber ducky blanket that Toni and Tonya had made for Kira. Pan sent the picture to everyone else on the ships. She then sent over to her friend, Paris and her husband M.Trunks. They both thought it was a match made in heaven.

Back in the Gravity room of ship 2, Neo was training. He had the gravity up to x142 Earth's gravity. He could feel the power around him, he tried yet again to power up into super saiyan. He failed yet again and yelled in rage. Toku suddenly came in, She wasn't used to the gravity and would have fell flat on her face if Neo hadn't caught her. He lowered the gravity so it was a reasonable level and let Toku stand. "Thanks Neo for helping me." " No problem just check the gravity next time. Why did you come in here any ways?" "Well Noku and Golan are out there making out on the sofa so I thought would come check on you. You don't mind do you?" "No way Noku, I would have left too. Any idea what you want to do while I change?" ' I could get my CD's and watch you train Neo." " Sounds good, I'll put the gravity so it don't get to high for you. Toku left to get her stuff, all the way she smiled happily she was just saved but wasn't getting in trouble for it or being treated meanly. She grabbed her vast collection of CD's and headed back to the Gravity room. Neo had already started training again, Toku was amazed by his speed and fluid movements. She sat and watched quietly ignoring her stuff completely.

All the ships continued on their corse as everyone slept or whatever they were doing. Everything was calm and peaceful or at least it looked that way.

  
  


A-N: well what you think? Don't forget the button, do it for me rissa and bob we NEED reviews! Any questions go the them. Sorry for any errors i only had 5 minutes to proof read and post 0_o 


	11. Chapter 9: choices

Chapter 9: Choices

A-N: I'm back with bob and Rissa! There vocabulary had improved and they would like to say the following, "We are the ducks and we will rule your minds! Quack, quack, quack!" O-Tay, o_0 I don't know what they meant by that but on with the story. Oh yeah there is a reason why there isn't a lot of Juu. and Pan fluff. I am from the dark side!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with the ducks and squirrels and rubber bands. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Never mind me I am very hyper! LOL peace and enjoy!

O yeah here are a few quotes I found in my good friend Andrew's info

Never give up if u still wanna try

never wipe ur tears if u still wanna cry

never settle 4 the answer if u still wanna know

never say u don't like him if u cant let him go!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. *sigh* But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me ^_^ I also don't own those quotes.

The next morning was a shock to Kira. She woke up in Toni's arms, something she had dreamed of many times. She felt warm, safe and comfortable. She snuggled more into the warmth and security of his arm's. Kira let herself drift in between sleep and awake-ness. She was in heaven in his arms, she knew it probably wouldn't last though. Toni had always talked of having just one girl on his mind, and Kira knew it wasn't herself. She was startled suddenly when Toni started to mumble in his sleep. "Kira!" She wished she could see what was upsetting him so much. Something in the back of her mind told her to close her eyes and she would see. She obeyed the weird thought and closed her eyes slowly. Kira almost freaked out as she could see Toni's dream.

Toni was in a dark room, chained to the wall. Kira could see a badly bruised version of herself lying on the floor in a puddle of something. Toni was pulling against his bonds with full strength, calling to Kira, trying to get her to look at or speak to him. Then their was a cruel cackle that filled the room. A tall shadow emerged from the darkness and spoke. "Aw what a pity your pretty girlfriend is dying and you can help her. How sad, and totally pathetic!" Toni yelled in rage and shot up to super saiyan 2. "You Bastard let me go!" The real Kira could see the pained emotions that Toni had. The evil being spit on him and then sent a few ki blasts at him. Each hit him the stomach and destroyed his already tattered clothing. The Kira laying on the floor shook as she coughed up some blood. The evil shadow laughed and kicked Kira repeatedly in the stomach. All the while Toni pulled at his bonds and went to super saiyan 3. The evil thing laughed some more and left the room.

Kira opened her eyes horrifies at what she had seen. She sat up which shook Toni awake. He saw how they were laying\sitting but made no attempt to change it. Kira spoke first very softly. 'Do you have dreams like that often?" 'It wasn't a dream more like a vision of what might happen." Toni said not looking Kira in the eye as he spoke. Both go up and began to set to work on breakfast.

On ship 6 there was a huge fight breaking out. "WOMAN! Where is my food? I'm royalty, I don't wait for anyone." Vegeta yelled at his mate Bulma as she finished cooking some food. "Actually yes you do Vegeta because this food could accidently come to one of my two sons on the ship." Vegeta smirked, "You wouldn't give them the gruel you give me..." "GRUEL?!? GRUEL VEGETA?!? This isn't gruel!" "Yea your right it's mush try and do better next time woman." He chuckled and ate then went back to the gravity room. He was on a must-be-stronger-then-Kakkrot-mission again. Bulma rubbed her temples she hadn't designed sound proof rooms and had payed the price last night. She was up last night late because of noises from Trunk's and Lily's room. M.Trunks had yelled at them once, saying some not so nice things, and they got real quite real quick. Vegeta shook the ship with an energy blast. Damn him and his kick to go super saiyan 5. Which no one had reached yet, not even Goku. Most people were super saiyan 2 or below. Pan, Goten, M. Trunks, Trunks, Kira, Toni and Gosan were all super saiyan 3s. Everyone else was 2 and below. A few people were not even super saiyan.

Trunks was currently training in his half of the gravity room, he couldn't let Pan or Pan's brat pass him in power and skill. This little girl didn't hate him, unlike her mother, but was friends with his daughter. Luckily for Areo her father didn't know about her and Gosan yet. If he did surely all hell would break loose between the families. All the occupants of all the ships were awake and busy. Wether it be sparring, cooking, lounging or other things they were all busy.

The planet Namak was a day away, from Namak it was a week to the planet Vegeta-sei.

Kira was lounging on the couch busy trying to think of ways to get Toni to tell her who he liked. It bugged her a little because they were real close and he told her everything, and vice-versa. Areo was laying in a hammock reading a book of some sort, suggesting ideas every once in a while. "You could threaten to hurt him with a rubber band." (A\N: it usually works...) "Nah Areo too violent I might hurt the rubber band any ways." Kira sat in quite for a few more minutes before Areo spoke again. "You could always truth or dare it out of him." "Areo you're a genius!" Areo went to take an imaginary bow and accidently fell out of the hammock. Kira laughed and called upstairs for the boys to come down. Both came down and sat. "Whatcha want, Kira?" Gosan inquired. "We want to play Truth or Dare, we wanted to know if you would play too please!" Toni and Gosan agreed and sat in a circle with Kira and Areo.

Kira started the game off with the famous question. 'Areo Truth or Dare?" Areo took a few moments and then answered. "Truth." "Ok, is it true you slept in the boys room last night?" "Same room, different beds, you have a twisted mind Kira." Areo said as she slightly blushed. "Areo your turn ask someone." "Okie-dokie, Toni truth or dare?" "I pick dare Areo." Areo got an extremely evil look across her face. " I dare you to kiss Kira on the lips..." Kira looked scared for a moment, but hoped no one saw it. As Toni walked across the circle he looked confident. Kira's mind only had one thought. (I don't now hot to kiss.) Toni stood in front of her and whispered into her eat. 'Don't worry I'll teach you." As soon as he said this his lips met hers. Slowly Toni's arms went around Kira's waist as her went up around his neck. Kira caught on and let the kiss become deeper. As suddenly as the kiss had started it stopped. Areo was laughing and Gosan looked shocked. Toni took his spot back in the circle. He really didn't look to effected by the kiss. Kira was thought, that had been her first real kiss, and it had sent her into heaven. "Hey Gosan Truth or dare?" Gosan answered Toni quickly, "Truth man, truth." "Ok is it true you have an obsession with muffins?" To this Gosan answered simply. "Do you know the muffin man?" Everyone laughed at Gosan's comment. 'Hey Kira truth or dare?" "Dare Gosan." Gosan took a few seconds but thought of a great quickly. "Kira I dare you to call your mom or dad and tell them what you just did." "Gosan should I kill you now or later?" Kira walked over to the phone and dialed the number for her parent's ship. Her Grandpa Gohan picked up. "Hey Kira-chan how you doing?" "I'm doing great Grandpa, could I speak to my Dad please?" "Sure I'll go get him." Kira's dad's voice came over the telephone and spoke to her. "Hey rubber ducky what you up too?" "Ok Dad I got to tell you this Uncle Gosan is forcing me too, so you know Toni and I just kissed because of Areo's dare. Love you lots Dad talk to you another time bye." She said that all in one breath and then hung up. Juu. didn't get a word otherwise. Kira sat back in the circle and chose her next pitiful victim. "Toni truth or dare?" "Dare, give me your worse." "Good, I dare you to spar me, if I win you tell me who you like, if you win you can choose wether not you want to.' "It's a deal, Areo truth or dare?" The game continued on for an hour and half.

After dinner of pizza and chips, Kira and Toni stood in the gravity room preparing for the fight. Both were in a fighting stance. Gosan and Areo stood looking in from a window, they too wanted to know who Toni liked, besides it would be a good fight. Both fighters looked extremely serious, they knew there was no super saiyan powers to help them. A small ding came from some where and both shot at each other. They exchanged a few punches and kicks. They realized they were evenly matched in power. Kira was just a little faster and she got an idea. Kira began to leave after-images, hoping that Toni would fall for her trap. Toni looked at one after-image after another, concentrating hard to fine the right one. He closed his eyes and let his other senses find Kira. There was a small whoosh of wind and Kira's orangie scent caught his nose. He raised a fist and shot off in the direction he thought Kira was in. Kira couldn't escape Toni's punch, it hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She doubled over for a moment to catch her breath, but this was a mistake. As Kira leaned over Toni managed to ricksha off the wall and straight at Kira. She saw him coming at her in the last few seconds before impact, knew if she didn't pull herself together she would lost the match. Right before Toni hit her Kira placed her hands on his head and flipped over, kicking him in the back as she landed. Toni stumbled slightly, but didn't fall. Kira had already started a kicking combo. Toni blocked all of the kicks and the last kick he grabbed a hold of Kira's foot and flipped her to the ground. As she started to stand up he grabbed her from behind. 

From out side where Gosan and Areo were standing they were holding hands. Both were startled as they were asked a question. "It's Kira and Toni, isn't it?" Behind them was Pan, Juu. and Goku. Areo nodded towards Goku who had asked the question. "Who is winning Gosan?" Pan asked her little brother. "Come and watch, it's hard to tell." Everyone turned back to the glass to watch the fight. 

Toni still had Kira's arms behind her back, she looked like she was in a little bit of pain. Toni leaned over and began to speak into her ear so she could hear. "Kira I don't want to hurt you just give up." 'No! I'm a saiyan, I don't give up!" Toni cringed and pulled her arms back farther. Kira yelped in pain. He decided to try a different way to make her give up. ' Kira if I tell you who I like will you give?" She nodded her pained face in agreement. "The person I like would only believe me if I could prove it." He said no more but let go of her arms, Kira turned around to face Toni, before she could speak or do anything more the same sensation of Toni's lips on her own filled her.

The people outside looked into the room in complete shock. It was strange to see Kira and Toni Kissing. Pan looked like she was going to flip. Jau though looked calm despite Pan's franticness. Inside the room the kiss broke, Kira stared ahead. Her head resting on Toni's shoulder. He had his arms around her while they stood there. Kira was thrilled to know that Toni liked her, but was worried that when they landed on Namak and she told her mom there would be an all out war. 

Toni and Kira were exiting the Gravity room as Goku was taking Pan home and then gonna return for Juu. The ship shook violently and most people ended up on the floor except for Kira and Toni. Toni's tail had caught him and Kira was safe in his arms. Juu. looked at his daughter curiously at how happy she was then spoke to her. "Good pick Rubber ducky." He didn't say anything more and he left after getting a quick hug from Kira as soon as Goku returned.

  
  


A-N: well what you think? Please, please review for bob's and Rissa's sake so they don't become completely evil! Thanks a lot and have a good day\night. LOL remember the button is a good thing to push. Leave us all some. ^_^ kiwi


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

  
  
  
  


An:Plz people reading this story don't be mad i was updating and stiill trying to but some evil demented person stole 2 of my notebooks. One containing 3 chapters of this story i am slowly trying to remember in exact detail what happened I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I will work my hardest sorry again kiwi-bob-rissa


	13. Chapter 10:Namak or sort of!

  
  


Chapter 11: Namak or sort of

A-N hey your back! Glad you are the expiation of some things is in this chapter like, the reason why Pan and Juu. aren't all cuddly and stuff. I know I have been gone for a long time but remember I am remaking this chapter from scratch.(the first half at least) Sorry if it sucks I kinda don't' remember how I began this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. *sigh* But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me ^_^

Here I go........

  
  


Last time:

The people outside looked into the room in complete shock. It was strange to see Kira and Toni Kissing. Pan looked like she was going to flip. Juu though looked calm despite Pan's franticness. Inside the room the kiss broke, Kira stared ahead. Her head resting on Toni's shoulder. He had his arms around her while they stood there. Kira was thrilled to know that Toni liked her, but was worried that when they landed on Namak and she told her mom there would be an all out war. 

Toni and Kira were exiting the Gravity room as Goku was taking Pan home and then gonna return for Juu. The ship shook violently and most people ended up on the floor except for Kira and Toni. Toni's tail had caught him and Kira was safe in his arms. Juu. looked at his daughter curiously at how happy she was then spoke to her. "Good pick Rubber ducky." He didn't say anything more and he left after getting a quick hug from Kira as soon as Goku returned.

~~~~~now~~~~~~~~

All the ships but ship 1 were in the middle of a very rocky landing. They were entering the atmosphere of the planet Namak. Most people were inside of the control room strapped in, hoping that it would be over soon. Finally after one final huge shake, occupants could look outside at the peaceful green area surrounding them. Most admired the scenery as they unloaded from their ship. Pan's first thought as she exited the ship was get to Kira and strangle her with hugs. Juu. looked around curiously trying to spot his little rubber ducky. But no where did he spot an orange bandana sticking out. Piccolo walked up to some of the village people that were coming close to the ship to inspect the groups purpose. "We wish to use the Dragonballs to wish for some saiyan blood. We don't wish to use them for bad deeds." The village people spoke and came back in a few moments with a dragonball. Pan on the other hand instead of being happy was having a panic attack. (Where's Kira? Why isn't her ship or her group here? Did something happen to them?) Juu. was becoming a little bit worried, this was his only child and he didn't know where she was. But the thought of Toni guarding her calmed his mind. "Pan think about it, Kira is with Toni. She's gonna be ok, maybe their ship took a wrong turn." Pan looked at Juu. "Bulma designed everyone of the ships and took great detail in setting the course. Besides who knows what they're doing up in space alone." Juu. continued to comfort his wife as a third dragonball was add to their numbers. 

It didn't take long to get most of the dragonballs. The group leaders, Piccolo and Bulma just spoke to the different village leaders. Most were more then willing to hand the balls over for such a good cause. One though was very iffy about giving the village's dragonball up, but Piccolo convinced him shortly after a few words at a distance away from the group, where as when he came back with the village's dragonball he kept staring at Vegeta in fright. Piccolo just smirked at the now scared village leader. After all seven dragon balls were collected Piccolo stepped up and summoned the Namak dragon. With a bright flash and the skies darkening the dragon appeared. "Who has summoned me and what is one of your three wishes?" "It is I, Piccolo and my first wish that anyone who is traveling to Namak with us was a full-blooded saiyan." The dragon's eyes flashed red. "It has been done." Pan ran to her mother's side laughing as her mother experienced her first saiyan hunger pain. Juu. looked at his wife laughing, it was one of the few times he would see her do so if she got her way. Yes, he wouldn't be seeing her a lot if she got her way, period. "Speak your second wish." "I wish that all ships will safely make it to the planet Vegeta-sei." Yet again the dragon's eyes flashed red. "It shall be done." The dragon boomed. "Your third wish, speak it." "I wish that all fo the occupants of ship 1 were here on this planet!" Piccolo said. "It cannot be done, I can't mess with destiny."(I am using my notebook now) Everyone gapped like a goldfish. Juu stood in annoyance as his silver tail flicked around. He still wasn't completely used to it yet and it sort of bugged him. Though he thought it was funny as hell as his niece Marron freaked out about her brown tail not being in style. Toku had quickly learned that you should always guard you tail. Noku had gotten a hold of it and gave it a pull. It really didn't hurt but gave Toku a small shock. It earned him a swift kick in the rear from Neo. Tyi bounced around excitedly trying to grab people's tails, it was his new favorite game. Goku and Krillen began to spar to test Krilen's new limits. Pan giggled as here mother got another hunger pain saiyan style. Videl now had an anger problem worse then Vegeta's. Juu walked over to his sister who was playing with her own silver tail. "How ya holding up? Worried a lot?" 18 asked her brother. "Fine, I know Kira's safe." 18 looked at her brother strangely, "I heard you and Pan are fighting about something." 18 said curiously. "Yes in a way. She wants to go on a training mission with Vegeta. I don't think it's best for Kira.." 18 saw a pained look cross his face. "You'ld miss her too." "Most likely..." Juu knew he could care for Kira for a year but he didn't know if he could deal with the pain of losing Pan for a whole year or more. It wouldn't bug Kira to spend a whole year with her father.

Up in ship on in space there was an alarm sounding, it was one that could cause panic if anyone could hear. Everyone was asleep in their own beds. Kira's rubber ducky stuffed animal quacked softly each time it was squeezed. The alarm was to report about an upcoming meteor ring. Millions of meteors were about to bombard the ship. But no one knew this except for the lone person who had awakened and began the stream of panic. Areo had woke and was now trying to find a way around the meteors. She yelled in frustration. They only had an half an hour before they were hit. Areo ran to everyone's room and quickly woke them. Kira, who wasn't a morning person, threatened to beat whoever tried to wake her next with her stuffed duck that Toni had given her. Toni knew she was serious, so he took precautions to avoid getting destroyed by a stuffed duck. "Kira wake up, I drew a picture for you." Kira slowly sat up and yawned a few times. She stuttered from yawning when she spoke at last. "W..why is..everyone running around like some thing is happening?" Toni fell over anime style. "Get dressed and hurry up into the control room. Kira nodded and walked over to her dresser grabbing a blue gi with a orange undershirt and black boots. She then straightened her bandana and left the room. Kira arrived in the mad house aka the control room. Areo and Gosan were running back and forth between different controls. Toni was typing away at a screen. Gosan shook his head. "Some one screwed with the controls, it says we have to go through the shower the it'll take the long way to Vegeta-sei!" Everyone solemnly went around securing all the stuff, then buckling themselves in. They all put helmets on and braced themselves. As the first of the meteors hit and shook the ship, Kira could hear a small plea for help. It got louder and louder until Kira couldn't stand it. She slwly unbuckled and walked towards the window. Gosan yelled for her to sit down. Kira shook her head and looked ou the window. Outside there was a small boy in a ship tying to pull someone out of the ship. Without hesitation Kira suited up and went out to help. The small boy flinched when Kira spoke. "I want to help you." Kira grabbed hold of the woman and helped the boy free her. She motioned for the boy to fellow her. Together they managed to get into the ship safely. "For now I'll let your mom have my seat and I will sit on the floor and you can sit near me is that ok?" Kira assumed the woman was the boy's mother. The small boy nodded and took a seat besides Kira. As the ship tipped, flipped and tumbled she tried to get some information form the boy. "Could you tells us your name and age? My name is Kira and this is my friend Areo, beside her is my uncle Gosan and that to the right of him is my boyfriends Toni. The little boy opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again and a raspy voice cam out. "Meadon my name is Meadon. I'm five." He then looked away towards his mother. "My mom is dying, her ki is going way too low. Kira looked in surprise at Meadon. "You know about ki?" He nodded again and spoke. "My father taught me how to control it and how to fly before he left me and my mom." Meadon looked sad and went over to his mom. She was slowly dying and everyone knew it. They looked towards meadon, as he sat with his mother who was unconscious. The ship shook violently one more time as they made it through the last of the meteors. 

Gosan picked Meadon up, he was out like a light. The group decided that Meadon and his mother could have the boy's beds. Gosan and Toni had claimed the girl's room floor after they had taken Meadon and his mother upstairs. Most of them knew Meadon's mother probably wouldn't make it through the night. Kira gave one last look at the small boy before flicking off the lights. He had spikey black hair with all the tips color red his tail was almost the same too. He wore a dark red and blue gi. Kira then headed back towards her own bed to try and get some more need sleep. 

Around four hours later everyone in ship one was asleep or almost everyone. Meadon sat up in bed, watching the space lighting light up the sky outside. The space thunder clapped loudly and he jumped every time. It sent shivers down his back. Meadon almost crawled into bed with his mother, but decided against it, knowing she need her rest. Meadon got out of his bed and slowly went in search of the girl who had saved him. He followed her ki signature until he found Kira's room. Meadon pushed the door open, he walked around people and over people until he found Kira's bed. He shook her gently and spoke. "Can I sleep with you, my mom needs her rest?" Kira nodded and made some room for the small child. "Thanks a lot." He chirped sleepily but Kira was already back to sleep so he followed her suit.

Toni woke early the next morning and went to get his sketch pad and pencil. He sat and began to draw Meadon and Kira. It looked like a very cute picture to try to capture. He drew on and nearly finished his picture before Meadon began to stir and rise. Toni packed up his art stuff and motioned for Meadon to follow him. They ate breakfast and then went to the Gravity room. Toni gave Meadon a clean gi for the spar and folded it up to the right size. "Meadon I'm going to warm up, you can do the same if you wanna." Meadon nodded and walked to a side of the Gravity room. He shot up to Super saiyan two which surprised Toni greatly. "You're a saiyan?" "I guess..." Was Meadon's feeble reply. Meadon let his tail fall out of his gi. "Meadon is that the highest power you can go to?" " No I can go up I think about two more if I really need to, my mother couldn't protect herself so I did for her. What's your highest level?" "Meadon your one strong kid, my highest is level 3 but judging by what you're at now you can go super saiyan 4." "You want to spar? I never fought someone for the fun of it...." Meadon asked timidly. "Sure Meadon, sounds fun."

Toni powered up to s.s.3 and took a fighting stance. Similar to his grandpa Vegeta's. Meadon did the same looking awfully determined. A bell dinged and the spar began. Meadon tackled Toni, kicking him as soon as he was up. Toni shot a Kamahama wave at him. Meadon dodged it and disappeared. From behind Toni heard some movement and turned to see Meadon charging a ki blast up. "Touchaha attack!" An orange ball of ki shot form his hands, heading towards Toni. He tried to dodge it but failed. Toni fell out of s.s.3 all the way back to normal. "You're a strong kid Meadon, a strong kid, good fight." Meadon nodded and powered down. As he was helping Toni up he spoke. 'Where's this ship heading?" " We're heading to Vegeta-sei, our home planet."

  
  


A-N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long it kept getting lost and deleted. But guess what today the last whole day of school everyone was cleaning lockers and my two stolen note books were found! I have all my idea's back! Yippy cheer for me at least a bit O_o 

leave me sum reviews peace out bob rissa and myself


	14. chapter 11: Flameajins

Chapter 12: Flamea-jins

A-N: sorry for not updating sooner, I'm going through all my stories now to keep busy by updating as many as possible. My cousin died and free time isn't what I want right now 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT, it isn't mine no matter how much I wish. *sigh* But Bob and Rissa say they might buy it for me ^_^

Here I go........

  
  


Last time:

Toni powered up to s.s.3 and took a fighting stance, similar to his grandpa Vegeta's. Meadon did the same looking awfully determined. A bell dinged and the spar began. Meadon tackled Toni, kicking him as soon as he was up. Toni shot a Kamahama wave at him. Meadon dodged it and disappeared. From behind Toni heard some movement and turned to see Meadon charging a ki blast up. "Tourchaha attack!" An orange ball of ki shot form his hands, heading towards Toni. He tried to dodge it but failed. Toni fell out of s.s.3 all the way back to normal. "You're a strong kid Meadon, a strong kid, good fight." Meadon nodded and powered down. As he was helping Toni up he spoke. "Where's this ship heading?" " We're heading to Vegeta-sei, our home planet."

This time~~~~~~~~

Toni and Meadon trained the whole day only interrupted when Kira came to watch or bring food in. Meadon after awhile got use to sparring and enjoyed fooling around while doing his matches. Kira came in just as Toni went to hit the floor, she caught him just before he hit. She laughed at all his cuts and scrapes.

"Can I have a kiss to make them all better?" Toni asked like he was only two years old. Kira laughed and kissed Toni's 'boo-boos'. 

"Better, now Toni?" He nodded like there was no tomorrow. Meadon looked on from the side of the gravity room. He had never been around other people except his mother that he could remember. At that moment Meadon wished he had been because he had no clue what to do. Meadon walked over to Kira who was talking to Toni as they both sat on the floor comfortably.

"Can I spar you too? I wanna learn how to fight other fighting styles." "Sure Meadon, let me warm up then I'll be ready.' Kira always loved a challenge, she stretched herself quickly and was ready to fight soon after that.

Meadon again looked like he wasn't even straining in super saiyan 3, while Kira powered up. Kira looked nothing like herself in super saiyan 3, her golden hair was down to her feet and she let her gold tail hang too. Toni said ding so the match could begin. 

Meadon shot over at Kira, disappearing right before he hit her. Meadon then reappeared behind her. He went to punch her in the back with his elbow but she had already lurched forward. Kira turned and shot her great grandpa's famous move, Kamahama wave.

"Ka.. Ma...hama....HA!" The blue-ish yellow blast not powerful enough to kill, but enough in Kira's opinion to end the spar. Meadon looked at the blast coming towards him. His hands shot out in front of him and yelled something to block the blast. 

"Burning attack!" The words echoed in Kira's mind, these words had gravely injured her mother. Toni saw it coming and was at Kira's side to help stop the blast from hitting her. Meadon was having an easy time holding the kamahama wave at bay, flicking it aside with his one hand. "Meadon, stop your attack! It's too powerful!" Areo and Gosan now were helping Kira and Toni hold the blast. Meadon hadn't realized he had went super saiyan 4 to power up the blast. He looked ashamed of himself as he took energy from the blast giving some to himself and the others. Hoping it gave them enough energy, they all had battled hard against his blast. Every one landed and looked at Meadon. All had questioning looks on their faces. Kira was the first to speak. 

"That was really powerful Meadon, good job." Areo and Gosan both nodded in agreement and then left the G.R going separate ways. Toni was too busy checking Kira over for injuries to speak. 

"I'm sorry Kira, I lost control." Meadon looked really upset with himself. "Meadon why don't you take a brake? Maybe a nap will help you cool down." Kira knew he had to be at least a little bit tierd, he was after all only 5 years old. Meadon nodded and yawned. He followed Kira out towards the bedrooms. She helped him into her own duck based bed, almost immediately after Meadon laid down he was out like a light. Kira stayed and watched Meadon for a little while. Meadon tossed and turned, he looked uneasy and troubled. Kira decided to check on Meadon's mother while Meadon took a nap. Meadon's mother was very pale and cold, she was shaking slightly. Kira grabbed blanket and put it on her. She opened her eye's a bit and looked at Kira gently. 

"I've got to.... tell you ...tell you about Meadon's father. He is an... evil Flamea-jin. Meadon is...is part flamea-jin and part...saiyan. He must be kept away from his fathe..." Meadon's mother had a small coughing fit then did her best to continue. 

"His father will control him and ... make him evil. Please save my son. Tell him I love him greatly...." The lady gasped softly and breathed her last breath. Areo, Gosan and Toni came into the room, they had felt Meadon's mother ki drop and extinguish itself. All bowed their heads and gave silent Meadon and whoever had to wake him to tell him. Kira was still pondering about what Meadon's mother had said when the whole ship shook violently suddenly. An invisible force knocked Gosan off his feet. It picked him up and began to punch Gosan unmercifully. Areo cried out and powered up to super saiyan two. Her hair became gold and her eyes turquoise in color, her tail was bristled and she growled at the force. She rushed at the force hoping to help Gosan out. With all the noise Meadon had woke up , he was alert and in a fighting stance in the room in seconds. He powered up to super saiyan and shot towards the force that was now beating on Areo and Gosan. Kira had been knocked unconscious and Toni was blocking any attacks from hitting her. Meadon had a flame like look in his eyes as he powered up. Meadon knocked whatever was attacking everyone to the floor. For a moment the thing's invisibility failed and they all got a glimpse at the thing's aqua-green skin and a some long braided green hair. Meadon punched him again and the invisibility completely failed. It was a guy who was taller then everyone on the ship. He wore something like saiyan armor. To Kira the man looked like some person named Zarbon that her Grandpa and great grandpa had described to her from their adventures on Namak. Meadon seemed to know the man because he was yelling at him. 

"Why are you here? Did my father send you?" It took a few moments but the guy answered. 

"My name is not important, I was sent by a Flamea-jin named Torcha. He said I was to destroy everyone on the ship but you. I was one of the strongest from my planet, what are you?" The man said before sinking to the ground. 

"I'm just a proud saiyan." Meadon replied. The man passed out and the group went off in search of how he got inside the ship. Kira suited up and went to check out the outside of the ship. Kira was walking along the ship when she heard a high pitch buzzing sound. It made her already hurting head ache more. She looked to her right and saw a ship blast off, most likely containing the man who had attacked them. She shot a blast at it knowing her blast might not even hit the small ship. Kira turned to head back inside, she was feeling very wobbly. She headed quickly towards her friends to explain what happened. Meadon's eyes had lost the flame like look by the time Kira had come back inside.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ship 5, Pan and Juu's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Juu. Why can't I go? I want to train!" Pan yelled at her husband, her saiyan temper flaring now that it was backed by full saiyan blood.

"Why do you need so much training that you would leave for a year?" Juu stated to the furious Pan. Juu's usual calm look faded as they continued. His new saiyan senses confusing him slightly.

"I want to be the strongest! We both should be, especially you since you claim to want to protect our family!" Pan yelled her temper still raging on. 

"What about Kira? How will SHE take this?" Pan stiffened and got a sadden look in her eyes. 

" She's got you and Toni now, She doesn't need me." Juu was shocked to say the least, Kira was their only child. "When's the last time she came to me with a problem? It's been a while, she doesn't NEED me!" Pan lost her composer, she crumbled into Juu's open arms. All Juu. could do was try and sooth Pan and hope their daughter would be able to help fix this. 

"She needs both of us Pan, not just me or Toni." Juu said trying to be louder then Pan's sobs. Juu. sighed. 'This is going to take a while.' Gohan had been standing outside the door listening sadly. His only granddaughter was upsetting his little Panny. Gohan silently stalked off to another part of the ship leaving Pan and Juu. be.

*Kira's ship*

Meadon had been put to bed after every one had been checked over for injuries. All of them were healed to Areo's best extent. Surprisingly she was trained by her mother and was pretty good at healing others. Gosan and Toni were off raiding the fridge before bed. They were able to sleep in their own beds tonight since they had given Meadon's mother a proper burial on a deserted asteroid. The girls, Areo and Kira were tucked in their own beds soon afterwards. Kira had agreed to letting Meadon sleep in her bed with her. All were sleeping calmly knowing tomorrow they would be a day closer to the new planet Vegeta-sei. 

It was an early rise type of day for the teen group of saiyans. They let Meadon sleep in so he was recharged. Kira and Gosan set to work making breakfast. Both were talented in the areas of cooking thanks to the blood of Chi-chi that ran through them, Areo and Toni on the other hand were mostly disasters at cooking thatnks to the blood of Bulma that coursed through them. In minutes thanks to saiyan speed and great technology, assortments of waffles, pancakes, french toast and other breakfast goodies were scattered all over the table. Meadon woke to the smell of the cooking and hungrily ventured out to the kitchen. They all made room for him at the table as they devored all of the food laid before them. Meadon ate as much as every one else but a lot more slowly. Kira still had wonders about Flamea-jins, knowing that Bulma's ship was the only one with a computer she was the one to bug for research. Of course that meant they would have to tell Bluma all about Meadon and what had happened to their group and why they weren't on Namak. Toni and Gosan went to the training room to spar right away, so Areo took Meadon to show him the wonders of music. Kira knew this was her golden opportunity to speak with Bulma. Turning the video screen on Kira began to turn and adjust the knobs. Finally the picture became clear, but the person Kira wanted to answer didn't. Instead of Bulma, everyone's good friend, Vegeta answered. 

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta said in his usual 'bug me and die voice'. 

' Must sweet talk Veggie so I can speak to Bulma and live. Either that or hit him with a frying pan.' 

"Veggie could I please talk to Bulma, I'll train with you!" Kira said in a sweet voice. Vegeta mumble something but left the room any ways. The last thing he did before he walked away was yelled. "Woman!" Moments later Bulma walked into the room. 

"Hello" Bulma asked in an annoyed voice. 

"Hey Bulma, it's me Kira !" Bulma's voice softened.

"Oh sorry dear. I loved that picture that you mother sent us. I think you and Toni looked cute..."

"WOMAN! Saiyans ARE NOT cute!" Vegeta added his two saiyan cents from the kitchen. Bulma sighed. 

"Bulma I was wondering if you had any information about Flamea-jins? See our ship was in a meteor shower and we found this little boy, Meadon. His mother told us he was part saiyan, part Flamea-jin. So I need some help to know more about him."

"I would need to look it up but sure Kira.: Bulma hung up and Kira did the same. She left the room in a mission to KILL her uncle Gosan.

  
  


A-N: well here ya go.......please review............ any suggestions would help...kiwi


	15. Chapter 12: The real chapter 12

Chapter 12: the true chapter 12

A-N: hey all! Nothing much to say here except thanks for any reviews I received. They all mean a lot to me. Just to let you know, I thought I had told you that Go-chi the dog was on the ship with Pan and Juu. Gomen if I didn't!

Ah well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: 

Me: I own DBZ!

Pan: What was that?

Me *hopefully*: I...own...DBZ

Pan: really...Ka..ma..ha..ma..

Me: EEP! *hiding under keyboard* No I don't it's not mine I own only Aero, Kira, Golan, Neo, Tyi, Toni, Tonya, Toku, Noku, and Gosan!

Everyone else: long list but very good!

Last time:

  
  


Toni and Gosan went to the training room to spar right away, so Areo took Meadon to show him the wonders of music. Kira knew this was her golden opportunity to speak with Bulma. Turning the video screen on Kira began to turn and adjust the knobs. Finally the picture became clear, but the person Kira wanted to answer didn't. Instead of Bulma, everyone's good friend, Vegeta answered. 

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta said in his usual 'bug me and die voice'. ' Must sweet talk Veggie so I can speak to Bulma and live. Either that or hit him with a frying pan.' "Veggie could I please talk to Bulma, I'll train with you!" Kira said in a sweet voice. Vdegeta mumble something but left the room any ways. The last thing he did before he walked aways was yelled. "Woman!" Moments later Bulma walked into the room. 

"Hello" Bulma asked in an annoyed voice. 

"Hey Bulma, it's me Kira!" Bulma's voice softened.

"Oh sorry dear. I loved that picture that you mother sent us. I think you and Toni looked cute..."

"WOMAN! Saiyans ARE NOT cute!" Vegeta add his two saiyan cents from the kitchen. Bulma sighed. 

"Bulma I was wondering if you had any information about Flamea-jins? See our ship was in a meteor shower and we found this little boy, Meadon. His mother told us he was part saiyan, part Flamea-jin. So I need some help to know more about him."

"I would need to look it up but sure Kira." Bulma hung up and Kira did the same. She left the room in a mission to KILL her uncle Gosan. 

  
  


This time:

Kira walked the halls until she came upon the gravity room. Peering in from the glass she watched as Gosan andToni exchanged hits. On the othe rside she heard Areo blaring some type of pop music for Meadon from the girls room. She smirked and pushed some buttons on the G.R. Kirea flew in to make sure Toni didn't hit the ground in surprise as Gosan hit the floor with a loud splat. Kira cackled evilly at the scene. Toni just looked at her like she was wacked. Kira turned and left, laughing the whole way out. As Toni lowered the gravity Gosan quoted his father. "That would Juu.'s side of her taking over." Toni now laughed helping his friend out of the hole.

  
  


~That Night~

Meadon had kidnaped Toni's bed and Toni had opted to claim the couch. It was past midnight and everyone seemed to be asleep Kira though was awake and tearing. She missed her parents, she missed Go-Chi and her home. (A-N: The doggy returns) Kira left her bedroom heading towards the kitchen for a midnight snack. She plucked some chips and cheese from the cabinets to make a small batch of nachos. Toni heard movement form the kitchen and go up, deciding to check it out throughly. Kira growled at the microwave which was offendingly taking forever to melt the cheese on her chips. Toni smirked and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Kira let out a surprised 'eep' and ruffled his hair. This just made him nuzzle the side of her neck. He rested his chin on her head as they watched the chips finish.

"What's wrong Kira-chan?" Toni said in a worried voice.

"I miss my family. Toni, I've never been away from them this long." Kira stated in a sad tone. The microwave beeped and Toni pulled the chps out. Together they sat and quickly consumed the cheesy chips. As Toni went to lay back down on the couch Kira stopped him. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please Toni?" She questioned, a slight pout evident on her face. He nodded and made room for her. She laid down, his arms encircled her waist and pulled her back so his chest touched her back. They seemed to fit perfectly together. Soon both had drifted into sleep, a lone ducky blanket covered them. Neither were going to sleep bad that night.

Meadon woke up the next morning and came sleepily down the stairs. He reached the bottom and drowsily rubbed his eyes free of sleep. He blinked a few times and did a double take. Kira and Toni were tangled in the ducky blanket on the couch. Both were sleeping and Toni was snoring lightly. Meadon debated on waking them, not knowing what choice was for the better. Still unsure he silently went back upstairs to the girls room. He nestled into the warm down comforter on Kira's bed and let himself drift back into sleep.

Ship 5 Pan's room 

(A-n: just thought I would remind you:

Ship 1: Kira, Areo, Gosan, Toni

Ship 2: Golan, Noku, Neo, Toku

Ship 3: Tyi, Tonya, Bra, Goten

Ship 4: Krillen, 18, Marron, Ubb

Ship 5: Gohan, Videl, Goku, Piccolo, Pan, Juu.

Ship 6: M. Trunks, Lily, Trunks, Paris, Bulma, Vegeta)

  
  


Pan stealthily slipped out of her bed, being extremely careful not to wake Juu. She walked into the huge ship bathroom and quietly dressed in her traditional orange and blue gi that her grandpa was famous for. She snuck out of the room and down the ship's halls, heading in the direction of the video phone. Pan was leaving, heading off on her own training mission. They would be reaching Vegeta-sei tomorrow or the next day. Pan knew if they land, she would have to no chance to leave to train. Kira, Juu. and everyone else could live without her for a year or two. They needn't worry for her, she was strong and come back even stronger. She checked her set of capsules once more make sure she had all of them. With a final look around the ship she left a note for Juu. and her parents. Her next stop was Kira's ship before she un-capsuled her space pod and left. Using Instant Transmission that she had learned from her grandpa over the last few days she landed on Kira's ship. Pan looked around the ship, surprised it was still all neat with four saiyan teenagers living in it. Speaking of teenagers their was her own daughter curled up on a small couch with Toni. It made Pan's blood boil she slapped down her note to Kira and before she did anything rash, left. She un-capsuled her small one person ship and got in. One last angered glance over her shoulder she took off into space for her training. 

~Kira's ship~

Kira blinked awake as she felt the warmth beside her shift around. Her sharp hearing was suddenly over whelmed with many loud sirens. 'The alarms' Kira thought as she shot off the sofa and down the halls. She passed Meadon on the way and asked him if he could quickly wake the others. Looking out the deck of the ship Kira saw they were nearing a planet. This planet looked a lot like earth, only bigger. More land masses and oceans could be seen from even this far. Excitedly Kira ran back to her room to wake Toni and the others. Toni was already up and Kira jumped him telling him the great news. She then took off upstairs to her and Aero's room. Kira entered the room and leaned over her friend. Kira shook her best friend gently and spoke.

"Aero wake up! Areo, we're home!"

  
  


A-N: well whatcha think? Good, bad, wanna burn it? Tell me please! Any suggestions would be nice. REVIEW PLEASE!

Next time: Enter Planet Vegeta-sei........ and the effects of Pan leaving.... maybe.. That is, if I get enough reviews Can I get at least 5? Lets go for it!

Kiwi and CO.


	16. AUTHOR NOTE MADE IMPORTANT it's good new...

A-n: this is just a note I am going through and fixing any mistakes I've had in previous chapters plus I'm adding to them so go back and start from the beginning!

Lol 

I love all my faithful reviewers!

I would like to thank them all right here and also answer any questions:

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kelly: Yeah Pan does see to act like her parents, and her grandparents... must be a parent thing lol Thanks for saying sorry bout my cousin... it's a hard time for my family

  
  
  
  


Samantha (SaiyanPrincess36@aol.com: I'm going to try and get a new chapter up soon!

  
  


WildKat25 : sorry to leave you on a cliffy!

  
  


dream-come-true: sorry to leave you in suspense

MarsMoonStar Lol good like trying to find them thanks for the laugh 

Tiara2 Thanks for your love of the story I hope the new fixed chapter will do for now

Chibi Pan: Yes i am a verrrrrrry busy person but I should update more... for shame on me thanks for the review!

supersaiyaman I will try my best to get more people figthing when I go back and fix some chapter I will add more fight scenes so look for them!

Katie: thanks for the love of the story!

Emerald-Forest: Thanks for the great laugh! Trunks and Pan are good but some time you need something different. I know I like to read Pan and Vegeta stories They're my favorite as of right now

  
  


Chibi Pan: I brougt Go-Chi back! I'll make sure I add him in the story more often though!

  
  


LILI: Lisa Why did I ever let you read my story lol you're just way to hyper for your own good especially when ur using my username

  
  


Kutie-Pan : I"m glad you love my story thanks you so much! The reason everyone Is helping Pan in her wheel chair is she damaged some muscles in her legs REALLLLLLY bad she doesn't want to risk doing more damaged and she is depressed because she got injured in the first place.... hope that helps. I really don't see a lot of juu\pan stories and that's kinda sad cuz they're a good couple...

  
  


Blank: Yes Rissa the duck will go out with Joe and Bob will go out with Karry... *Gives Karry thing of daisys...* Thanks for all your reviews you've brought many many laughs to me! Please review again soon!

  
  


Sailor Water Dragon: I'm glad you like my story! I wish there were more P\17 stories out there keep reading please!

  
  
  
  


This is me aka Carrie: lol it must get annoying to type all that. I saw both the lord of the rings movie at least I think Yes I'm a big Pan and Trunks supporter but after a while it's the same plot (which is ok) so looked at other couples right now I'm hooked on Pan and Vegeta stories. Can't wait to hear from you again carrrie

  
  


Rydia*Glade: Thanks for the support I'll put why I was grounded at the bottom... I'm going to go and fix all the chapters before I truly update again Thanks for the luck.... I need it lol

  
  


melovesesjuu: Hee hee he is soooo cute lol thanks for the review *goes back to previous state of drooling...*

  
  


The girl who cried oro: Glad I have that writing effect on people I never knew I did *grins*

ssjfpan: I shall update asap!

  
  


Ok for everyone who wanted to know I was grounded for taking my little brother ice skating on untested ice with some friends of mine.... i put me and my bro's life in danger he of course made it sound like i made him come on the ice.

  
  
  
  



End file.
